


100 dnb Angst Prompts

by Kaalia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, DadSchlatt, Dream Niki Ranboo and Tubbo as siblings, I am a Dream apologist, I lied, I take requests, I'm not a Dream apologist I swear, M/M, Not Beta Read, NotLikeThis, One Shot, Video Game Mechanics, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, You heard me, a little bit of hurt/comfort, as a treat, but I do underst- [GUNSHOT], warcraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 22,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Challenging myself to write something every day based off of angst prompts I found on TumblrPlease enjoy The Pain :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 190
Kudos: 502





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've pre-written the first week so prepare for chapter spam :)

"You never loved me, did you?" 

It's a simple question, yet the implications leave Techno with a heavy chest. Dreams eyes are cold and calculated as he stares down at Techno, the axe in his hand menacingly baring down on him as Techno feels the blade pressing against his neck.

The snow underneath him is cold, melting slightly as he lays down on it, cloak slowly beginning to absorb the water.

But the coldness sinking into his skin stops when Dream answers.

"No." 

It's a simple answer to a simple question and the heavy feeling in Techno's chest is joined by a numbness over his entire body, the cold a distant thought as he stares into Dreams beautiful forest green eyes.

"No one ever could,"

Perhaps it's just the need to rub salt into the wound but Techno can't help but feel that it's just _a little_ uncalled for, to play on fears Techno had admitted to him in their quiet moments alone.

The blade against his throat leaves, as well as Dream's foot on his chest pushing him into the snow, Techno watches him leave, chest heavy and heart broken.

He should have known better than to love a god.


	2. Day 2

Dreams arrival was unexpected- but when was it not? 

Techno was just glad Phil had taken Tommy out for the day because now he didn't have to worry about his younger brothers 0 stealth skills and instead only had to worry about keeping the masked man away from the pile of evidence he'd been hiding Tommy from him.

"I know Tommys been here,"

_nevermind._

Techno chuckles nervously and not so subtly reaches for the sword at his hip. "Why would you think that?"

Dreams mask stares unblinkingly back at Techno, not giving away a single thing he was thinking.

"This will be the last time you lie to me," 

"What?" Techno asks right before he hears the shattering of a glass bottle at his feet.

By then it's already too late and the magic of the potion Dream had grown at him is already coursing along his skin and into his veins.

Techno drops the the floor as the weakness potion renders hum basically useless, the hand that had been on his sword leaving to try and keep his body from going completely prone.

Dream's gloved hand reaches out and roughly grabs his chin, forcing the piglin to stare up at him as he's on his knees before him.

"I'll let you keep Tommy," Dream says, gently stroking a few loose strands of Techno's hair out of his face. "But if you ever lie to me again there will be consequences,"

Techno snarls in answer and Dreams grip on his chin tightens roughly. "Do you understand, darling?" 

Techno can only nod slightly and try to hide his disgust as Dream moves his mask slightly to kiss Techno's cheek. The masked man leaves and Techno can't help but worry where Dream plans to put him in his _little family._


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda trash ngl sorry broskis

"Are you ok tech?" Dream asks, standing in the mostly abandoned hallway of Pogtopia, looking worriedly at the piglin sitting in the middle of the floor, staring listlessly into the flames of the fireplace.

"Of course I'm ok," Techno replies, words meant to comfort yet he barely moves from his spot, not even sparing a glance back at Dream.

"Really? Because you just got betrayed by your brother, and watched your dad kill the other,"

"Thanks, Dream, I really needed to be reminded about that.

Dream swears under his breath and moves to sit down next to Techno, who still doesn't move but does squeeze Dream's hand as the blond pulls it into his lap. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just worried about you,"

Techno only hums in answer, squeezing Dreams hand again before pulling back into his own lap.

"We need to stop… whatever this is," Techno says quietly and Dream feels his heart stop.

"What?" He asks turning his body to face Techno who still doesn't even spare a glance his way.

"It's because of you this happened," Techno starts. "It's because I was so wrapped up in _you_ , what you wanted, being near you, spending time with you. I completely left my family behind. Let my brother fall into madness…"

"Tech- you did all you could!" Dream pleads lifting a hand to Techno's face, trying to catch a glimpse of his gorgeous crimson eyes.

"I could have done more!" Techno yells before finally, _finally_ turning to look at Dream. Tears roll freely down his face, grief haunting his eyes and Dream has never seen the Blood God so distraught.

"I love you, Dream," Techno admits, reaching up to hold the hand still cradling his face. "So much,"

"Then stay," Dream pleads once more. "Please," 

Dream doesn't think he's ever begged for something before, but now he's on his hands and knees in front of a god and wishing for nothing more than his love to stay by his side.

Techno places a soft kiss to Dreams forehead and the blond breaks down in sobs, hands no longer on Techno's face and instead grabbing at the stone floor beneath him.

"It was never meant to be,"


	4. Day 4

Techno can't say _I Love You._

Dream knows this and he understands, he really does. Those words come easier to some than they do others. Yet it doesn't stop the painful pang in his chest or the crushing feeling around his heart when his confession is left unanswered.

Dream says _I Love You_ too often.

He says it to his family and friends but says it the most to Techno, the love of his life, the apple of his eye, his soulmate, his other half.

Techno tries to show his love in other ways. Through lingering touches and thoughtful gestures. Dream knows Techno loves him, he really does, yet months pass and still Techno does not say the words back to him.

Soon lingering touches and thoughtful gestures aren't enough to keep their fracturing relationship together.

It is only then, on his knees and through sobs does Techno finally find the courage to utter the words.

But it's already too late.


	5. Day 5

Music echoes through the grandiose hallway, accompanied by the low chittering of nobles gossiping. Green and gold and blue and silver decorations glint in the candlelight yet no emerald and no golden accents around the ballroom compare to the blond haired, green eyes beauty in prince Technoblades arms.

"I have the distinct feeling you are not enjoying our dance, Techno," Dream whispers softly into his ear.

Technoblade doesn't respond, just spins his husband in time with the music. Their marriage hadn't been out of love. The Antarctic Empire had a strong army but no fields, Dreams SMP had an abundance of farmlands, yet no real military. 

It made sense, to wed the two eldest sons of the two kingdoms, but from the minute they'd seen each other they'd hated the other.

That hasn't stopped King Philza from agreeing to the marriage however and Technoblade hates his father for it, even if he understands the reasoning.

"Come, Techno, you shouldn't ignore your husband on your own wedding night," Dream chides softly, like Techno is a child who's stepped out of line - not the beast of war he is. "I stuffed myself into a corset for you, the least you could do is pretend you're enjoying yourself,"

"You look lovely," Techno reluctantly admits. 

It's not a lie, Dream _is_ one handsome man and it's almost sinful how good he looks in his green and gold wedding dress, showing way too much skin for him to be comfortable in the Antarctic climates.

"Thank you _my dear,_ now will you please at least fake a smile?"

"Don't worry _my love,_ " Techno spits the nickname like it's poisonous, in the back of his mind he hears the music stop and finally he can stop his dance with Dream and finally get away from him. "I'll smile when I dance on your grave."


	6. Day 6

"Don't pretend like you're not happy to see me like this," Dream says. His voice is raspy and combined with the exhausted look on his face Techno almost wants to feel bad for the admin.

"I won't lie to you Dreamy, I'm not exactly mad you're trapped in an obsidian prison surrounded by lava," 

Dream just sighs, turning his head to the side. He barely had enough energy to stand, let alone try and keep interesting conversation with someone.

"Why are you here?" Dream asks quietly.

"I needed to make sure you were actually trapped," he said simply, "plus I wanted to do this,"

Techno moves lightning fast and Dream doesn't even register the slap until his head is turned to the side, a faint burning on his cheek. 

"That was for Wilbur," Techno says. Another hit on his other cheek this time, the same burning pain overtaking his face as his head is turned the other direction. "That was for Tommy."

"Is that it?" Dream asks before he can stop himself. He doesn't know why, but this is the most has been able to _feel_ since he got locked away - maybe longer.

Techno leans over him and grabs him by the collar of his hoodie, "I'd love to take your last life Dream," Techno whispers dangerously. "I'd make you suffer for what you did to my family, but I need my twin back and you're the only one who can give me that,"

Techno let's go of Dream roughly, all but dropping him back onto the obsidian floor. He pulls out his communicator and messages Sam to let him out. The lava wall lifts and the bridge appears.

"Have fun rotting in here, green boy," Techno laughs in farewell to Dream as he leaves, the lava falling back into place and hiding the piglin from his view.

Dream glances at the golden ring in his hand, had managed to slip it off Techno's finger as he was leaving. 

Techno would be much better company than Tommy, Dream thinks to himself. He just needs to give Techno a reason to come back.

Dream hopes he will, it's awfully lonely in his cell.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **just a warning for mature content in this one and references to segg**

"You've never been loved, I can tell," Dreams voice breaks the comfortable silence around them, Technoblade who had been laying on top of Dream with his head on his chest, looks up so he can stare at Dreams uncovered face.

Forest green eyes meet crimson ones as Techno frowns in confusion. "What?" He asks.

"I just mean- you're very touch starved," Dream elaborates, running one hand up Techno's spine, the feeling of his fingers gliding across exposed and scarred skin making him shiver.

"Sorry," Techno mumbled out, shame and embarrassment warming his face as he pulls himself away from Dream's warm embrace.

"It's fine, I've just never seen someone so affectionate after a hookup," Dream props himself up in his elbows and shrugs nonchalantly. Shoulder length hair falling around his face and Techno fights the urge to reach out and touch it.

The words feel like a dagger to his chest as Techno rolls out of bed and starts dressing himself again. As much as he wishes the intimate moments between him and Dream meant anything more than just casual sex to the blond he knows his feelings will never be reciprocated.

Him and Dream are just friends that sometimes blow up countries together and also occasionally have sex. It's nothing more, nothing less.

But still Techno continues to hurt himself by curling around Dream, basking in the afterglow and convincing himself, if only for a few seconds, that their relationship could be something more.

Dream watches lazily as Techno dresses himself again, completely oblivious to Techno's inner turmoil. "Until next time?" He asks.

Techno wishes he was strong enough to deny him, to break away from the painful cycle Dream had dragged him into, but he is just a man and Dream is Satan's greatest temptation to pull him into Hell.

"Until next time."


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Major Character Death in this chapter**

Flames flicker brightly against the night sky, hot embers flying into the sky to join the bright stars before quickly flickering out and dying. The snow is melted around the pyre, creating mud and sludge around Techno's feet as he stares at the fire, warmth licking dangerously close to his face and protecting him from the chill of winter.

"After the funeral, we have to surrender." Dream says from beside him, voice quiet and strained. His mask is off - out of respect, Techno hopes - and reveals tear stained cheeks.

"I know," Techno says and they lapsed back into silence as Techno watches the flames consume his father's body.

Phil had died for a good cause, but in the end he'd died for nothing.

There was nothing Dream and Techno could do against fifty people, no matter how skilled they were, no matter how many supplies and potions they had.

Techno didn't know what to do, he didn't want to surrender, anarchy had always been his philosophy, he'd always been ready to die or kill for it. Phil was never supposed to get hurt though, he'd always been trying to _protect_ his family.

But now his family was either dead or hated him.

He should surrender though. Maybe then Dream, his beloved, will be able to get away, live a good life away from this chaos.

It's the last thing Phil would have wanted for his only remaining son, but he's not around anymore to stop Techno's bad decisions.

Techno just hopes offering himself to The Butchers will be enough for them to leave his dearest Dream alone.

~~It won't be.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain 😎


	9. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is less dnb more Dream realises he fucked up

"Everytime something goes Well, I momentarily forget how much I despise you," Techno's voice is soft, like the fresh spring grass beneath them and the gentle breeze rolling through the plains they're sitting in.

Dream smiled wickedly underneath his mask, turning his gaze from the fields below him bathed in golden sunlight to the piglin beside him.

Technoblades a pretty bastard, Dreams always thought so. His long, cotton candy pink hair, lithe but slightly muscular figure, the way he dressed only accentuating that. 

Somehow though, Technoblade looks downright gorgeous right now, long hair braided carefully, flowers occasionally peeking out of it. His trademark red cape is underneath him and the sun hitting his exposed skin makes him look golden.

"You despise me, huh?"

Techno only glances briefly at Dream, a frown on his face before he looks away again.

"I've not forgotten what you did to Wilbur and Tommy."

It's Dreams turn to frown. "After everything Tommys done to you, you still care for him?" He asked.

"He's my family Dream. Unlike you I won't forget them so easily,"

"Forget?-" Dream starts but is cut off by his own realisation. The betrayed and hurt faces of Sapnap and George fill his mind's eye, he's not seen Bad in months. Not to mention he'd threatened to kill his _actual_ brother not long ago. What does Puffy think of him now?

No. He can't think like that. He cut them off for a reason. He can't let anyone have leverage over him. Once he has those dumb disks again he can have his family back.

When Dream was shaken from his thoughts, Technoblade is long gone and Dream doesn't want to think about why that makes him sad. Techno had fulfilled the favour he had asked him, Dream was out of prison now but completely alone with no weapons, armour or food.

~~Go see Puffy.~~

~~Talk to Bad!~~

~~Find Gogy and sappy nappy!!~~

The few stray thoughts made Dream even sadder. He wanted to. Wanted to go home, see his family and beg forgiveness. But he'd just end up back in the prison or, worse, dead.

Maybe it would be better to just disappear.


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall can have a little dnb fluff... as a treat :)

Sapnap's always been a third wheel. Had always felt like an outsider amongst his own friends. When Dream and George flirt with each other, casting the other not-so-secret longing glances. Sapnap had just become accustomed to it, told himself to get used to the pain in his chest whenever Dream was near another.

Dream and Sapnap were childhood friends, ever since the speedrunner had rescued the blaze hybrid from the nether they'd been glued to each other's sides. Sapnap had always hoped that that meant they were destined to be together but it quickly became apparent that he was wrong - and childish to hope for such a thing, really.

Dreams engagement to Fundy had been heart-breaking, especially when Sapnap had to walk the love of his life down the aisle and give him away to another. He was almost glad George had intervened, though Dreams' tears had stained his cheeks for weeks afterwards and Sapnap was no longer so happy.

But now it's been months since Dreams failed marriage, months since he'd gotten over George too and now Sapnap has to sit and act happy as Dream tells him of his crush on _Technoblade._

It's not like Sapnap can blame him, really. Technoblade is basically his equal, two sides of the same bloodstained coin - not to mention the piglin is pretty and strong and fast. Did Sapnap mention he was pretty?

Sapnap never stood a chance and he's long since made his peace with that.

It won't stop the painful and suffocating feeling he has as he, yet again, walks Dream down the aisle. He's gorgeous in his white wedding dress, sparkling in the sunlight and his wide, happy smile is blinding.

"I hope you're happy," he whispers to Dream as he gives him away.

He means it, he really does and seeing his best friend, his childhood crush and first love so happy in another person's arms _crushes_ him.

That night he leaves the wedding feast early, hides himself in his room and cries over his lost love, mourns the happiness he would never have. No waking up in the morning to Dreams sun kissed skin and golden hair. No sweet kisses and soft touches. No exchanging of love filled words.

There is only tear stained cheeks and the cold, crushing loneliness of his empty room to comfort him as he grieves for something that would never be his, no matter how much he wished it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... at the cost of Sapnap's happiness :)


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you would like to request something you can :) only angst though!

Dream was manipulative. Techno knew that. Knew that the man who's idea of fun is having his closest friends hunt him down and try to kill him probably isn't the most stable person.

Yet Techno had loved him anyway. Loved the way Dream always let his guard down around him. It made him feel powerful, really, having _the_ Dream being soft around him, _for_ him.

He should have known it was all for show.

Dream was a manipulative bastard and he fooled Technoblade most of all.

"I let go of all attachment," Dream boasted. The two teens before him, stripped of their armour and weapons, barely concealing their terror as Dream's intimidating presence stalked towards them.

It hurt Techno more than he'd like to admit, that Dream only thought of him as an _attachment_ he could easily discard. Throwing all caution to the wind, Technoblade revealed himself from the shadow he'd been hiding in.

"Technoblade! Come over here," Dream called cheerfully, as if he hadn't just called their relationship disposable a minute ago. He was treating Techno like a dog, really and he didn't like that.

"I'm not here to help you Dream," 

"Oh?" He asked smugly.

"Stop manipulatin' children and go back to your cardboard box, green man,"

Dreams eery mask stared blankly at Techno, but he could imagine the displeased frown on his face nonetheless. 

He moved too fast for Techno to comprehend. One minute Tubbo was standing by Tommys side, gazing up at Techno with a thankful and slightly awestruck expression, the next the ram hybrid was being held in front of Dream, a netherite axe at his neck.

"What was that Techno," Dream asked sickeningly sweet.

"Are we going to carry on like this or are you going to give him back to me?" Techno asked exasperated. _Orphan Obliterator_ was a heavy weight in his hands, Tommys worried gaze on his face even heavier

"Do me a favour, Techno," Dream starts and Techno's heart stops.

_Not now. Not now. Not now._

It's an ongoing mantra in his head as his throat clogs. He can't do this. Not again. Tommy would never forgive him. Phil would never forgive him for killing a defenceless child - for Tubbo is not the president of a corrupt country anymore. He's just a boy, just a child.

But worse - Technoblade would never be able to forgive _himself._

"Use your Rocket Launcher and kill Tubbo for me."

It's the sick kind of poetic tragedy that only Dream could come up with. The crossbow on Techno's back feels like poison on his person and he longs to be rid of it but Dreams words - his favour - is the final nail in the coffin.


	12. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually so bad I'm sorry i just wont habe time to write anything else today sadge
> 
> Again, you can request things if you want 👀

It started off small, a slip of the tongue that happened by accident. Dream's always been big on pet names, loved to use them, loved to be called by them, so it's only natural that while hanging out with his crush the little nickname had slipped through.

_Techie._

Dreams face burned in embarrassment when he'd realised what he said but thankfully Techno was quick to move past it. Probably putting it down to some of Dream harmless flirting and not wanting to give him the satisfaction of showing any reaction.

Although Dream felt slightly embarrassed about it, he saw it as a challenge. How far could he go before the great Technoblade reacted to any term of endearment.

So it started off slow; techie, princess, babe, darling, my dear…

Dream ran through all of the pet names he knew, things like _my love_ would be too dangerous, too revealing so Dream stayed away.

He didn't get any reaction from any of them. Technoblade continued to remain stoic through all of Dreams' flirting attempts.

It wasn't until Dream found himself on Techno's couch, slowly falling asleep with his head in Techno's lap and softly murdering "my techie," did he get any reaction.

Techno stiffened uncomfortably underneath him. "Dream." He said.

Dream slowly cracked an eye open, staring up at Techno's unhappy face, his heart started beating fast in his chest as fear overtook him. He's fucked up, but how?

"I don't belong to you." Techno said gruffly, pushing Dream out of his lap and stood up, standing still in the middle of the living room with his back turned to him.

"I didn't- I didn't mean it like that," Dream said hurriedly, sitting himself up on the couch.

Techno was silent for a moment and Dream felt anxiety clutch his heart tightly. "Leave." Was all he said.

"What? Techie, come on now, it was just a dumb-"

**"leave.**

Dreams words died on his tongue, whatever he was going to say to defend himself caught in his throat as Techno's tone turned dangerous. Was this really how it would end? Any hope Dream had of his crush being reciprocated crushed to dust from a simple misunderstanding?

Technos cold gaze letting his own regretful eyes told him yes and the next thing Dream knew, he was out wandering the snowy tundra around Techno's house once again.

Alone once more.


	13. Day 13

"It was always gonna end like this."

The timer on their wrists is counting down slowly. The ruins of L'Manburg surrounded them, smoke rising from the crater, marking where the city had once stood.

"It's not what I had hoped for," Techno mumbled from beside Dream. The duo had been able to fulfil their goal of destroying L'Manburg, but pulling off a 30 v 1 was a different story.

Dream grabbed his soulmates hand, squeezing it in reassurance, glancing down at his wrist on his other hand.

**00:00:10**

"I love you, I hope you know that," Dream whispered, watching the horde of angry people running at them. This really was the end, huh?

"I love you too,"

**00:00:05**

It's the last thing Dream heard before an arrow pierced his heart. Techno, who's timer had always been only a second behind Dreams, saw the light leave his eyes before Tommy was upon him, wielding Techno's own axe in his hands.

At least they could finally be together in whatever afterlife there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno as champions in the Theatre of Pain in Maldraxxus. That is all.


	14. Day 14 - part one *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please Read This!!!**
> 
> So basically this chapter is a Warcraft au. World of Warcraft is one of my biggest hyperfixations and a huge part of my childhood so it was really fun to write this one but I kinda let it get out of hand so here are some quick (and probably terrible) explanations of things someone who doesn't know shit about WoW might find confusing.
> 
> The main story of the game is the whole Red vs Blue thing. You have the Alliance (the side Dream, George and Sapnap fight for) and the Horde (the side Techno's on and although it wasn't stated Phil, Wilbur and Tommy are also there.) I won't get into the politics of each side - each one has their ups and downs - but just know that they _hate_ eachother.
> 
> Shadowblade - the leader of the Uncrowned, an organisation of talented rogues that work in the shadows to keep peace on Azeroth.
> 
> Battlelord/Valajar - the chosen champion of Odyn (a god in WoW, yes hes based off of Odin) 
> 
> The Burning Legion - an endless army of Demons working for the titan Sargeras to destroy and kill everyone on the planet. They have their reasons but I won't get into it.
> 
> Sargeras - an evil titan/god that wants to kill everything in the universe.
> 
> Kirin'Tor - a group of mages. That's it.
> 
> Warchief - leader of the Horde
> 
> Tomb of Sargeras - a huge fuck off tower. I have no clue why it was named that tbh 
> 
> Bastion - it's one of the afterlifes you can go to after you die and it's really fucking pretty.

"Dream, you are such a fucking idiot,"

"George! What the hell?!"

The sounds of the busy tavern filled the brief silence as the brown haired rogue stared incredulously as the masked Paladin in front of him. "You're seriously telling me you've fallen for _Battlelord Technoblade_ , the Hordes beloved champion?"

"Um, well," Dream started thumbing an old mark in the wooden table before him to try and distract him from George's searching eyes. How the Shadowblade could always see through his mask and know what he was thinking or planning was beyond him.

"Where's Sapnap?" Dream asked eventually, trying to steer the conversation he'd started in a different direction.

"He said he had important Kirin'Tor work to do. Apparently one of the Archmages might be a traitor working for the Legion," 

"Shit, really?" Dream asked, worry for his friend filling him along with all the stress he already carried of trying to stop the Burning Legion's endless army.

George just nodded and sipped from the wine glass in front of him. "Now, tell me about the Orc that's caught your eye."

Dream shot George a filthy look. Had they been alone George would have been able to see it but given they were talking in a very busy tavern, Dream couldn't remove the mask hiding his face.

"Well?" George asked impatiently 

"He's a good fighter," Dream admitted hesitantly and watched as George rolled his eyes.

"No shit," he laughed sarcastically. "They wouldn't have made him Valajar if he wasn't. Tell me the _details_ Dream,"

Dream sighed in exasperation. "Fine! We where working together in Stormheim, and he's just really fucking strong and his dry humour is weirdly hilarious and he looked really hot covered in demon blood. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

George just smiled wickedly and sipped from his wine glass again, telling Dream that he'd just given him exactly what he wanted.

"You know," George started after a few minutes of companionship silence between them, the idle chatter of the other patrons in the tavern helping to keep Dreams restlessness at bay. "This is probably the best time to fall in love with the enemy. What with our impending doom on its way,"

Dream frowned. He wouldn't lie and say he already thought about how Techno and his small fling was doomed to fail. The only reason they weren't trying to kill each other being the fact there was a massive demon invasion happening around them. Their odds weren't great, but Dream was confident the people of Azeroth could push the Burning Legion back and hopefully this time they could destroy Sargeras for good.

If they did win though, there still wouldn't be any hope for Dream and Technoblade. Not with the new Warchief of the Horde at the helm. Doomed to fail from the start, yet Dream would do anything to keep Techno by his side.

Eventually, the Legion invasion passed. The people of Azeroth barely managing to beat them back and imprison the evil titan Sargeras forever. Not withought any casualties however as during the raid on the Tomb of Sargeras, Dream's childhood friend Sapnap was killed.

The grief left him inconsolable for days after the raid. Even when Techno risked his life and honour _(something Dream recognised was very sacred to Orcs)_ to visit him and help him, Dream barely moved from where he'd curled up into his bed, clutching one of Sapnap's enchanted rings in his hand. The gold band thrumming with magic that Dream would never understand all that was left of his best friend and fel fire had burned his body to ash.

Then, when Dream had finally begun to feel better, he found out war was starting between the Alliance and the Horde again after the Warchief burned the world tree Teldrassil - with George inside.

His grief took a new form. Burning rage as he joined the Alliances March against the Horde. No longer thinking of his beloved Technoblade, who had helped burn his friend and countless others that resided inside the world tree.

Dream never came to learn the truth. The next time they met on the battlefield, there was no words between them, no explanations or apologises. Just bloodshed and death.

The last thing Dream ever got to see was Techno's crimson eyes filled with regret, flicking between Dreams face _(his mask had fallen off long ago)_ and the sword he'd stabbed through his chest.

When Dream opened his eyes again, the memory of Techno's face burned into his brain, he was greeted by the open sky, and the sound of ringing bells.

"Welcome to Bastion, champion!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two maybe? I could do one but only if yall like this part. If you didn't oh well, it was still fun for me to write.


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday, I needed to take a hot minute lmao my insecurities started actin' up and told me to delete my ao3 entirely 👁👄👁
> 
> e n way it's my birthday in 13 days 👀

There's fire everywhere. Warmth that rivals even that of the Nether uncomfortably close to his skin. Smoke fills his eyes and lungs, his vision fills with tears while his lungs fill with ash.

He can't breathe. He can't see. He's burning, dying.

Blurry red hues are all he can see as he stumbles forward, he can feel the burns on his skin and the smoke in his lungs as he coughs violently, stumbling through the blaze blindly.

The wound on his side isn't helping at all, the stab wound he'd earned while fighting in L'Manburg was bleeding heavily and the pain made his already sore and tired body want to crumble to dust.

Still, Techno pushed himself onwards, he could barely make out the end of the forest through his clouded eyes and relief ran through his body as he finally managed to escape the fire.

The relief is short lived as the sensation of an arrow piercing his thigh sends him stumbling into the ground, pain overtaking all of his senses as he barely fights the tears springing to his eyes.

The familiar figure of Dream approaches him, crossbow held tightly in his gloved hands. The sight of his green hoodie is a nice change from the reds and oranges of the fire he'd escaped and the crimson slowly creating a puddle underneath him.

What his mind doesn't fully register at the moment, is the fact he'd just been _shot_ and Dream was holding a crossbow at him. No - his mind was too focused on the fact that it was _Dream_ in front of him.

Dream who's always been a safe space for him, Dream who'd always comforted him.

Dream who _loved_ him.

_... right?_


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from anonymous, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, as the person who wrote Pandoras Box, this should deffinately be expected at this point. **TW: manipulation & dissasociation**

Techno knew Dream was obsessive, anyone could see that really - but having to deal with that obsessiveness first hand? Especially when it was _directed_ at you?

Techno didn't know how to feel. He was definitely confused, for a number of reasons and was really struggling to organise his thoughts.

It didn't help that the cause of his turmoil and pain wouldn't leave hum the fuck alone.

Dream had to be near him at all times, even if he wasn't in his personal space or touching him, the masked man just had to be _around_ Techno at least.

The constant state of confusion and limbo he'd been left in made Techno feel constantly disconnected from the world. Dissociation to avoid his thoughts and current situation. Not the best coping mechanism but Dream wouldn't let Techno near anyone else, not even his own dad, so he could try and rearrange his thoughts.

Dream's hand on Techno's shoulder startled him from his reverie, he turned behind him to see Dream with a worried look on his face. Techno had just completely spaced out in the middle of ~~his~~ **their** living room and given the fact he was barely aware of his body at the best of times these days, Dream was worried for him as he'd started swaying on his feet.

Techno fought to keep his face neutral as he pulled away from Dream and moved to sit down on ~~his~~ **their** couch.

It really sucked he couldn't even see Phil anymore. Tommy, he could understand, him and Dream didn't really get on well - but the whole reason he'd agreed to Dream's weird proposition in the first place was to keep them safe.

~~Safe from Dream. Safe from the monster living in his house, eating his food, sleeping in his bed. Monster.~~

He missed them - his family. Missed Phil's comforting presence, Wilburs odd sense of humour. He even missed Tommys endless amount of energy.

**But that's ok. You have Dream now, he'll keep you safe.**

**:)**


	17. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW: character death**
> 
> Whasssss popping yall
> 
> @ the person who bookmarked this as "highlight of my day marry me" ... here is my hand, where is my ring?

Very few people could say that they had a god wrapped around their finger. That they could so much as click their fingers and an unstoppable force of death and destruction would be by their side.

Dream was one of those people.  
The years spent breaking Techno in the darkest depths of Pandora's Vault rewarding him with the perfect soldier. Loyalty unwavering and skill unmatched.

Techno had always told Dream that his own pride and ambition would be his downfall. At the time Dream had laughed it off - laughed especially hard at it when he had Techno locked away - but he was starting to see the truth to those words now.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dream asked Techno, the piglin staring at him with an odd look in his eye. In front of them was Ranboo, a shaking sobbing mess on the floor as Dream manipulated the Dreamon part of him to take over.

There was the sound of a sword leaving it's sheath and before Dream knew it, Techno was holding the pointed edge of the netherite sword he had gifted to him at his throat.

It was rude really and already Dream was planning how to punish Techno for this behaviour.

"Come on my love, put down the sword and we can talk it out," Dream is the epitome of casual confidence. Not even bothering to reach for any of the array of weapons he has on his person.

It's his first mistake.

Technos eyes flash dangerously at the nickname, paired with a pained cry from Ranboo as he repeatedly murmurs _'no'_ over and over again and suddenly Dream finds himself on the floor, wind knocked out of his lungs and the pressure of a sword at his throat returning harsher this time.

This time, Dream's voice is panicked as he speaks up. "Come on Techie, my love, don't kill me. We can talk about this? Please? Come on, I love you, just let me up and I promise I won't hurt you too bad?"

Not many people can say they have a god wrapped around their finger and as much as Dream would like to believe he is, the sword in his neck says otherwise. He gives a final death rattle and it's over.

A rather uneventful death for the man who'd caused so much pain and trauma. Techno however cannot bring himself to care as he leaves his sword where it is _(it's a gift from Dream, he'd rather die than touch it ever again.)_ Techno picks Ranboo up carefully, he'd stopped crying but was still shaking and Techno would be damned if he left the enderman hybrid all alone after this.

With the rest of his family dead at Dream's hands, Ranboo is all Techno has left. Brothers forged in shared trauma.

Techno won't let anything harm him again.


	18. Day 18 - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have serious DadSchlatt brainrot.
> 
> To explain this au; Dream, Niki, Ranboo and Tubbo are sibling and all kids of Schlatt. Niki and Ranboo have enderman qualities while Dream and Tubbo both have rams horns and Puffy is their aunt. I could write a whole book on this headcannon tbh and kinda did lol, this definitely got away from me
> 
> But hey, longest one shot yet!
> 
> 10 days till my birthday 👀

Dream's on his last life. It's an unsettling feeling and a harsh reality and Dream isn't entirely sure how to deal with that.

He feels vulnerable, a feeling he's admittedly having to get used to, yet he still hates it. At least he's in a safe place. Sitting in Pandora's Vault may leave him alone and uncared for, but at least the obsidian walls and layer upon layer of lava will stop someone from killing him.

It's unfair, really, that _he's_ trapped in the prison _he_ commissioned, stuck in a cell meant for someone else, when all he'd wanted was a family.

It was Tommy who'd taken that from him. Him and his stupid discs. To think Tommy might have been his brother-in-law one day was absurd now.

Especially since the one he'd hoped to marry hadn't deigned to visit him.

Technoblade was Dream's real weakness. Everyone always assumed it was George or Sapnap given how much he flirted with them but it really was all platonic.

He still cared for his friends, as much as he wouldn't like to admit it. Dream was never able to fully break off all attachments - just pushed them away, made everyone hate him - including his own family.

He'd hoped that once he had Tommy under his control, he'd finally be able to work back George and Sapnap trust. Maybe even introduce them to Technoblade as his lover.

It was all wishful thinking now however, as he watched the hours tick by agonisingly slow. Hours turned to days and days turned to weeks and still no visit from anyone. Not even Tommy.

Maybe it's what he deserved. He really did do some fucked up shit, to spend an eternity in isolation was probably a kinder punishment than he deserved.

Was it really that bad to want a family? To want to feel a father's love the way Schlatt never did to him? To finally be able to bond with his brothers and sister without the threat of war over their heads?

Surprisingly, it was Niki who visited him first.

The sight of the lava wall in front of him parting for the first time shocked Dream so much he nearly had a heart attack. His heart beat in his chest so wildly he thought it would jump out as he watched his sister walk across the bridge to his cell.

The lava wall fell again behind her, framing her form in an orange glow, the netherite barricade between them dropped and the siblings stared at each other.

Dream's mask was gone and for the first time in years Niki was able to see her older brother's face. He had many scars across his face, green eyes dull and the freckles Niki remembered always being jealous of had all but disappeared from his cheeks from the lack of sunlight.

"Hi Niki," Dreams greets, voice raspy from lack of use and he winces at the pain it causes to speak.

"Hello Dream, how are you?" Niki asks, her German accent she had pick up from her years in a foster home peeking through.

Back when they were kids and it was just the two of them, their dad had fallen on tough times. A bad investment that had led to his drinking problem. Niki had to go to a foster while Dream was left to take care of their dad by himself. He was still slightly stable back then, it was only when their mother had turned up with Ranboo and Tubbo, forcing them into Schlatts care did he fully snap.

Puffy had ended up with Niki and Ranboo in her care while Tubbo went to stay with the Minecrafts. At that time Dream was off adventuring, meeting Sapnap and George.

Eventually when he had his own server set up, he sent invitations to his family, biological and found, and Dream finally thought he had it all.

"I'm fine," Dream eventually answers, though it's an obvious lie. "You're the first to visit me,"

"I know," Niki says, eyes flicking to the floor. "Tommy wanted to, but I told him it would be better to wait,"

"He's been waiting an awful long time," Dream points out in surprise. Tommy isn't known for his patience.

"He's been distracted with an egg cult or something," Niki waves her hand dismissively. "I don't know, there's not much news up in the antarctic,"

Dream frowns at that. " What are you doing all the way up there?" He asks. Memories of snow storms spent wrapped in his lovers arms, of pink hair and crimson eyes.

"Me and Ranboo have joined Techno's Syndicate. That's not it's name officially - we're still brainstorming it - but with L'Manburg gone, we didn't really have a place to live,"

"So you live with Techno now?" Dream asks hesitantly. It's the first news of the outside world he's heard in nearly a month and his head spins at the revelation.

"Were neighbours," Niki shrugs.

A moment of silence stretches between them as Dream tries to imagine a future where the snowy tundra outside of Techno's house are filled with houses. One for each of the people Dream cares so much about, the future Dream had wanted since he started this godforsaken server.

"Did you-"

"How are-" both Niki and Dream speak up at the same time before the latter clamps his mouth shut and gestures for Niki to continue, she shoots him a grateful look and Dream is suddenly reminded of the countless time everyone in L'Manburg had interrupted or talked over her.

Why his sister seemed to love that dumb country so much, he'd never understand.

"Did you- did you really mean it when you said you don't care about anything anymore?" Niki asks softly.

Dreams left speechless for a moment, voice caught in his throat. He so desperately wants to tell her _no_ , to finally break the facade he's been keeping up for so long because, what good is it going to do him here? Locked up and alone.

A darker part of him screams that he should laugh and tell her yes. Say he never cared for her or their brothers and watching their dad die in front of them didn't phase him in the slightest.

"No," Dream admits, voice below a whisper. "I wanted power but- I couldn't stop caring about my family,"

Nikis face remained unreadable and Dream knows she doesn't believe him. He doesn't blame her, he would either after all the shit he's pulled, but that doesn't stop the pain in his chest as he finally realises in his pursuit to have the perfect family, he's ruined what he already had.

"How are Ranboo and Tubbo?" Dream asks in an attempt to distract himself from the pain.

"Ranboo is doing as well as can be expected. Phil and Techno are surprisingly good influences on him. I think Phil might end up adopting him," Niki lets out a faint chuckle before she frowns sadly. "As for Tubbo… he's gone off gods know where with Jack. Last time I heard from them he mentioned nukes?"

It's not… the best situation, yet Dream supposed it could be worse.

"Puffy?" Dream asks, the memory of his Aunts disappointed face when she saw his vault would forever haunt him.

"Joined the Badlands."

There's still more Dream wants to know. He wants Niki to stay and keep the insanity the loneliness of the prison is causing him at bay but it feels too personal to ask her how Techno is keeping. He doesn't know when she will next visit though, if she ever does again and Dream doesn't know if he'd be able to keep sane for much longer as the endless _'what if's'_ circle his mind.

"How- how is Techno?" Dream finally asks hesitantly.

Nikis knowing look burns straight through him, Dream can feel his cheeks heating up slightly. 

"He asked me to tell you that he is safe but he can't come because he knows you'll use the favour," Niki recites.

Dream's heart hurts at the revelation, anger burning through his veins as Techno so easily manages to read Dream like an open book.

Dream and Niki talk for a little longer before Sam is politely asking if she can leave now. She agrees, says a hasty goodbye to her brother and is gone.

Silence settles over Dream once again, loneliness not quite so prevalent just yet as he mulls over all that Niki has told him.

Mind working a mile a minute, Dream reminisces on memories from so long ago, the ticking of the clock on the wall his only companion once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two? Maybe?


	19. Day 19 - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PogU

Unsurprisingly, it was Tommy who visited him next. Dream had rehearsed in his head all he wanted to say.

To apologize, to beg for forgiveness.

~~To manipulate him, to get him to release me.~~

Dream was… confused, to say the least. His mind racing, he managed to keep his darker urges at bay as he talked to Tommy. 

As expected, the teen only came to gloat, even giving Dream _homework_ , as ridiculous as it sounds. At least it would give him something to do while he waited for another visitor, although the "guide on how to pick up girls" would certainly pose a challenge, it wasn't exactly his area of expertise. Maybe if he was lucky Niki would stop by again and he could ask her for pointers.

For all the excitement Tommys visit brought, it all came to an end soon as the chaotic racoon child left Dream alone once more, off to see his family and friends, to touch grass and see the sky.

Dream missed the sky.

Even more surprisingly, it was Ranboo who visited him next. Dream didn't have the closest relationship with his first youngest brother, they haven't talked much as Dream only knew him as a child before he went to live with Puffy and he only joined Dreams server very recently, but Dream welcomed his company all the same.

Ranboo was… odd, to say the least. Somehow he'd managed to gain a lot more of the enderman qualities of their parentage than even Niki had and the fact he was a lot less human than all of themselves to mess with his head a lot. He was fucked up, to put it less eloquently - but who in their family wasn't.

"Were you there, in my panic room? Was that really you?" Ranboo asks softly and Dream realises that bad coping mechanisms is _also_ a family trait.

"What panic room?" Dreams ends up asking, even he'd much rather wrap his you get, yet somehow taller, brother up in his arms and apologize for everything.

"I-" Ranboo starts, floppy ears twitching and eyes flicking nervously between Dream and the obsidian floor. "Never mind then."

"So how are you Ranboo?" Dream ends up asking, hoping he can get his brother to stay longer.

The isolation was really affecting him these days.

"Oh! Uh," Ranboo sounds surprised at the question. "I'm fine. Niki told me she already spoke to you so you know we're already living with Techno and Phil,"

Dream nods as he listens to Ranboo ramble about living in the Antarctic and how he and Niki are coping with the snow and freezing climates.

Their conversation is pleasant, though Dream can't help but worry for his brother now. Some of the things he mentioned offhandedly left Dream more concerned for him the more he thought about it.

Eventually Ranboo has to leave and Dream thinks he's definitely gonna have some form of abandonment issues if he ever gets let out of the prison.

"Ranboo!" Dream calls out as the lava is beginning to fall, slowly hiding his retreating form from view. "Tell Techno I'd like to see him!"

Dream wasn't able to hear a reply as the lava wall fell completely, barely resisting the urge to throw himself into the molten lava as he's left alone once again.

To be completely honest, Dream didn't think Ranboo would even remember to tell Techno about his request. (His shit memory was one of the things Ranboo mentioned in his visit) He expected least of all for Techno to actually listen to Dreams request.

A few days pass with no new visit. Dream had finished Tommys homework a while ago and now he's back to spending his days and nights watching the clock tick by.

The monotony Dream had fallen into was thankfully broken by a new visitor, although as Dream spotted them walking across the bridge to his cell, his heart nearly stopped in his chest.

Technoblade looked more or less the same from when Dream had last saw him. Although without his armour and weapons, even his crown and cape were gone, though somehow he still managed to look as intimidating as he normally would.

"You came." Is all Dream can manage to say. Astonishment clear in his voice.

"I can't break you out of here Dream, you know that," Techno says. No greeting, just business.

Dream wonders how much he's fucked up that Techno won't even acknowledge their relationship anymore.

"I know," Dream whispers softly. "I just- I wanted to see you again,"

Techno snorts loudly and laughs slightly. "You seriously expect me to believe that?" He asks. "You told everyone yourself that you don't have any attachments anymore. Whatever we had you threw in the dirt. Don't try and act all sappy on me now you're trapped in jail."

"I didn't- I fucked up ok?!" Dream yells. He's so tired of this. He wants his family back, he doesn't want to stare at the same obsidian walls for the rest of his life but even _he_ knows he's too much of a danger to let free. Oh, how he wishes he could turn back time, reverse the fucking clock and start all over again.

But he can't. He's made his choices and now he has to deal with the consequences.

"Please, Techie," Dream whispers, tears flowing freely down his face as for the first time in years he sobs. "I'm so sorry, I fucked up, I know that, but _I love you_ and I want to make things better. Please," he begs, sitting on his knees in front of Techno. "Please forgive me,"

Dream reaches up slowly to grasp one of Techno's hands, giving him plenty of time to pull away if he doesn't want any physical contact. He can't help but feel pleasantly surprised when Techno not only let's Dream hold his hand, but even squeezes it slightly to try and comfort him.

"Redemption is a long and winding road, Dream," Techno tells him. "Once we get Wilbur back, we'll talk about what to do. You won't spend your whole life in this cell, Dream. One way or another."

Techno pulls away and Dream feels pure panic rising in his chest. He's leaving, leaving Dream all alone with the crushing loneliness of this fucking cell. Tears flow faster down his face as Techno calls out for Sam to lower the lava.

"I'll see you again, Dreamie," Techno promises, the nickname making Dream cry harder somehow.

As quick as he came, Techno is gone again.

… Dream feels like there's definitely a dirty joke in there, yet as the crushing reality of his situation falls down upon him, Dream can't bring himself to make it.

_"one way or another."_

Technos words echo around Dreams mind. He knows what he was insinuating. If Dream manages to prove himself he might finally earn his freedom. Though, no one would ever trust him again. Maybe they would put him in exile.

Or, they decide he's too much of a bother, even to put in prison and forget about, and take his final life.

The thought shouldn't bring Dream as much comfort as it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOoooOoooO you wanna leave a comment so bad oooOoOOoo


	20. Day 20 - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Cheating**
> 
> I've been listening to roadtrip on repeat for like two days now help.

"It's not what it looks like, right?" Techno asks as he stands in the open doorway, voice steady yet tone sarcastic as he looks at the scene in front of him.

Dream is sitting in their bed, sheets covering his lower half yet Techno knows below them, he is exposed in a way Techno used to pride himself on being the only person to see him so vulnerable.

Nothing to be prideful about now he guessed as he glared at George sitting beside Dream, in a similar state of undress and shifting nervously.

Techno wants to be surprised but all he feels is a numbness in his chest, accompanied by a pang of pain in his heart and the raging voices of Chat in his mind.

"Techie-" Dream starts. He looks as if he's about to stand up and go towards Techno.

"Save it." The piglin interrupts and slams the bedroom door shut behind him as he leaves Dream and George to their own devices once more.

Oh how Techno hates being made a fool of. He should have known - he _did_ know really, just pushed all the signs to the back of his mind.

He was never enough for Dream, he realised with another painful stab to his heart. Or too much. Too closed off, too rough around the edges, too battle hardened and traumatized for Dream to be bothered to deal with. Not pretty enough, not funny enough - just not _enough_ for Dream to stay with him, to love him.

Hours passed and soon Techno found himself at his dad's house, curled around him like he was a kid again, no tears left to cry as Phil wrapped his wings around him protectively.

"It's alright Techno," Phil whispered softly to his son as he gently carded his fingers through his hair. "I'll send Wilbur and Tommy round to their houses with a baseball bat," 

Techno chuckles slightly at the thought of that, before taking a deep, shuddering breath and curling tighter into Phil's side.

He hasn't been held like this in awhile, Techno realised, not since he was a kid, still fresh from the horrors of growing up in the Nether.

It was nice, and Techno was glad that if all else failed, he could always rely on his family.


	21. Day 21 - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say your favrioute ships are always [character you project onto x character you find attractive] 
> 
> I need more Techno/Sapnap content
> 
> **TW: Cheating**

Dream had never been so afraid of a simple piece of wood before. Yet as he stood on Techno's doorstep, staring at the seemingly inoffensive spruce door, adrenaline and fear ran through his veins, the urge to run away incredibly strong.

He didn't want to do this, didn't _have_ to do this. The cardboard box of things Techno owned that had been scattered around Dreams house, (he _wasn't_ homeless as Techno came to learn, just hid his house really well,) could easily be left on his doorstep with nothing but a note.

But Dream had to see him, at least one more time, even if Techno ended up just slamming that door in his face. 

Not that Dream could really blame him, what he had done was beyond disgusting, a complete violation of trust. Dream could try and give a thousand different reasons for why he would betray Techno like that but the truth was he had no clue.

He guessed… being with George was easy, it was comfortable and familiar but being with Techno was scary, it made Dream feel vulnerable and _weird_. He couldn't explain it.

So instead of facing his emotions and talking to Techno, he had run away - as he usually does. Run away to familiarity and the ease of being around George.

As far as excuses went, that was probably the best Dream would ever be able to come up with.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Dream reached out and knocked hesitantly, the sound of his knuckles against the wood sounding like his impending doom. He kept a keen ear out for any sound throughout the house, heart beating wildly in his chest as he heard footsteps swiftly approaching.

The door opened and Dream's heart stopped. Techno looked the same and Dream didn't really know what he'd expected but certainly not to see his ex-boyfriend who he'd broken up with a few months ago, standing in the doorway in someone else's shirt - that was familiar mind you, but he could remember where he'd seen it before - and _very_ visible hickies marking his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Techno asked, voice harsh and crimson eyes burning holes into Dreams mask.

"I, uh, I came to drop this off," Dream says lamely, gesturing to the box in his hands.

Slowly, Techno opened the door further and Dream didn't understand how he wasn't freezing as he stood there in just a shirt and boxers with the antarctic winds bearing down on him.

Techno took the box from Dream hesitantly and Dream noticed how he took extra care not to touch him as he did so.

 _That_ stung. Dream remembered how touch starved Techno was, usually making any excuse possible to touch Dream as much as could, no matter how much he would deny it and Dream would always do his best to return affections in kind.

Now, Techno could barely _look_ at him.

Techno looked through the contents of the box with a critical eye and Dream shifted nervously. It was mostly things like books, socks, an inordinate amount of gold jewelry for the many piercings Dream knew Techno had.

It all seemed fine until Techno's fingers brushed against soft fabric and he pulled out a familiar green jumper.

"This ain't mine," was all Techno said.

"I know it's just- you wore it alot, more than I did so I thought- you would want it?" Dream tries to explain, eyes downcast as he continued to shuffle uncomfortably.

The sound of someone else's footsteps in the house made Dream look up, he expected to be met with an angry Phil or Ranboo but was beyond surprised when over Techno's shoulder he could spot Sapnap sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

"Babe, who is it?" He asked and Dream was glad he had his mask covering his face as realisation set in.

Techno moves the door to hide Sapnap from Dreams view but it was already too late. He didn't know when or _how_ that happened but it explained why neither Dream nor George had heard from him for ages.

"Its nothing Sap, I'll be through in a minute," Techno replied.

Dream heard Sapnap's retreating footsteps and Techno turned to look at him again, gaze harsh yet a worried frown on his lips.

"Congratulations," Dream muttered dryly, the thought of the man he loved seeking comfort in his best friends arms made him sick.

In the back of his mind, Dream realised that he had put Techno through the same a few months ago, so really it was the least he deserved.

"Whatever," Techno huffed, throwing the green jumper that had been in his hands at Dream. "Get out of here."

"Actually I-" Dream started only to be cut off by Techno.

" _leave_ , Dream." He warned and Dream could only nod stiffly, fingers tightening around the fabric of the jumper Techno used to love wearing as he walked alone through the snowy tundra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit later because I was busy yesterday and didn't have time to write. I always write these chapters the night before and post them in the morning so as soon as I woke up I had to write this chapter lol


	22. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry this one is _really_ late, I didnt think I wpuld get anything dome at all today but insparation saved my ass last minute.
> 
> No like seriously last minute, it's currently 11:38 as I write this aldjalal
> 
> **CW: temporary character death + kinda Gore? It's not bad but idk**

Techno had a close relationship with death. The phrase _"Technoblade Never Dies"_ hadn't sprung from nowhere after all.

Any smart man would still fear death though and his intelligence is one of the few things Techno prides himself on. That's why, as he kneels in the cage he'd been thrown into, the anvil dangling over his head like Damocles Sword, he allows himself to feel absolute terror crawling down his spine, tightening his lungs until he's quietly gasping for breath and shivering slightly.

Realistically, he knows he will be fine. The three tally marks on his left wrist indicate he will be fine, the anvil would only take one of them, if he didn't also have a Totem of Undying hidden in his inventory.

He will be fine, he knows this - but every smart man fears death and Techno is so hauntingly familiar with the empty void waiting for him on the other side.

Because they are, of course, friends after all.

There is no rescue mission for Techno, the eyes of the so-called _"butcher army"_ all have the same crazed looks in them as they stare at him. The order is given, the anvil released and what should follow being the horrible sound of metal crushing flesh and bone.

But instead, there is a flash of blinding light. Techno grips tightly onto the warm metal of the Totem in his hands, his consciousness leaving him for not even a second as his death is retconned, the familiar void flashing before his eyes briefly before they fly open and he's back in L'Manburg once more.

His communicator buzzes with an achievement notification but Techno doesn't even recognise it as the buzz of artificial energy the Totem gives him fills his veins.

The angry and surprised voices of the Butcher Army fill his ears as nothing but background noise, broken only by the familiarity of Phil's voice.

"Techno! Run!" He yells with all the grief and panic of a father who just watched his son barely avoid execution.

He barely needs any more motivation. Techno clubs out of the iron cage, shaking with fear, adrenaline and bloodlust. He knows he can't take any of the Butcher Army in a fight, not with no weapons, armour or potions and he _definitely_ can't take the entire army like this.

So running is his only option.

Techno sets of I'm a dead sprint. He's not exactly sure where he's going but at least he's moving. As he sprints across the Prime Path he suddenly has the brilliant idea to head for the Nether Portal. If he can make it there, he will probably be able to lose them in the chaos of the Nether realm, maybe even convince a few Piglins to watch his back for him.

All plans Techno has are thrown out the window when he hears the sound of a crossbow being fired, quickly followed by the shooting pain of an arrow in his shoulder.

Techno cries out, stumbling slightly as he continues to run. He has to keep moving, he has to get out of there he has to-

**Technoblade was shot by Quackity using [Butchers Wrath]**

The void greets him with open arms, the soothing sensation of _nothing_ is so addictively calming after the pure adrenaline of the few moments before. Seconds feel like hours as time ticks by slowly.

Techno wants to stay here, let himself bask in the comforting presence of the void but the tether to the material plane is tugging him back. Back to the noise and the pain of the Overworld.

Breath fills his lungs in deep gasps as Techno finds himself back in his bed. He looks around wildly, searching for any threats, only to find himself safe in the comfort of his retirement home.

Safe, he's safe.

While trying to calm his breathing, his communicator buzzes loudly from beside him, bringing with it the painful reminder of the voices, who are all screaming variations of _"cringe"_ at him.

Opening up the messages on his communicator, he starts from the beginning.

**Technoblade had earned the achievement [Postmortal]**

_Dream whispers to you: Techie what's going on, are you alright?_  
Dream whispers to you: Please tell me it was just a dumb mistake and youre not actually in danger  
Dream whispers to you: Techie? 

**Technoblade was shot by Quackity using [Butchers Wrath]**

_Dream whispers to you: I'm coming to your house._

Techno puts his communicator down and sighs heavily, looking at the two tally marks on his wrist.

If only Dream had been there to save him, like he always promised he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to bluepineapples of the dnb discord for giving me this idea, I'm seriously running low on ideas so if you habe any requests or whatever feel free to tell me in the comments or on discord. (I'm Big K or Kal btw lol)


	23. Day 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule has been thrown all out of wack :| not pog
> 
> n e way, this is a prompt I got from EvilAngel413 in the dnb discord, it's not great and its really short but oh well

Technos obsession with Dream must have started when the admin came to help Tommy with his supid little battle over a fish or something. He wasn't exactly paying attention to what the fighting was about and even now he couldn't really remember, his thoughts centred solely around the hypnotic way Dream moved as he fought.

He didn't know when the need to be around Dream started, however, the need for his attention, his presence. It was sending Techno insane, luckily though, Dream was almost _too_ happy to indulge Techno.

The realisation came on a freezing winters night, pale beams of moonlight illuminating Dreams sleeping form as Techno was cradled in his arms, their shared body heat keeping away the winter's chill that awaited them outside of the safe space they created in Techno's bed.

Techno was in love.

Dream had long since sacrificed the remnants of his humanity. The desire for power and control his only motivator. He saw the useful asset that Techno could be for him and also saw the way the piglin looked at him.

Dream was ever the puppeteer and his red strings had been wrapped tightly around Techno's heart and soul.

Technoblade, the perfect soldier, eager to please and loyalty unwavering to those he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would yall be interested if I linked my sad boi hours playlist? Sad songs make heart hurt 😏


	24. Day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruhhhh when i started this i was all like: _*slams fist on table*_ Tehre will be **no** hurt/comfort, ONLY angst !!! 😡😡 
> 
> But now that I'm running out of ideas it's turning into: 👉👈 hey guys 💕💕 a little bit of fluff?? 😳 I'm sowwy

Technoblade is familiar with betrayal - he's been getting much more familiar with it since he'd joined this cursed SMP - yet that doesn't stop the bitter sting settling in his heart as he makes his way home, alone once again.

The snow is falling softly as Techno walks home, mind racing from both his own thoughts and the angry voices of Chat as Tommy's second betrayal weighs heavily on Techno's heart.

The sight of his house is a welcome relief, yet Phil's crestfallen look as he saw only one of his sons return is another dagger to his heart. Phil tried to hide tearfilled eyes, a mix of both anger and hurt on his face as Techno explains they'd been betrayed once more.

Phil had tried to raise his kids to be loyal to _family_ , Techno knew that Phil wasn't the best dad, but he hoped both Tommy and Wilbur had at least taken away that moral from their lessons as kids.

Now, it was just Phil and Techno. Alone again, them versus the world, their Antarctic Empire crumbling around them.

Phil left shortly after Techno explained what happened, wings puffed in agitation and his pickaxe held in a white knuckle grip, he set to work tearing down the _Traitor Tower_ as he called it.

They grieved in separate ways - and Techno realised with a start that they really _were_ grieving. Grieving for their family of misfits now in shambles, for brothers and sons lost to war and trauma.

Grieving for all the lost time between them.

Dream was waiting for Techno in his room, the piglin only half expecting to see his lover there after they had declared war on the entire server but happy he was.

Dream opened his arms for Techno without a word and the piglin found himself sinking into his warm embrace without a thought. The smell of wood smoke and gunpowder filled his nose as he pressed his face into Dream neck, crown slipping and falling to the floor forgotten as Techno clung to Dream like a lifeline.

No words were uttered between them as Dream held Techno through his sobs, humming a wordless tune Techno could barely hear over the voices screaming at him, demanding blood.

He missed his family, missed his brothers - but between Dream and Phil, maybe he could have a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4UAwOLLkF0CGUjwPewH6ID?si=CXLn8dYnQl2Db3lZzRuEzA&utm_source=copy-link
> 
> Enjoy sadge


	25. Day 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Icecream_Dino for the prompt :)

Dream's mind worked a mile a minute as he waited for Techno to come home. Phil's words bouncing around his head like a DVD logo on a black screen. Overthinking was one of Dreams talents, it helped him with strategy and in battle - but in every other aspect, it fucking sucked.

_He's just using you, he's literally said it to your face before - he just wants your clout and then he'll leave you._

Dream chewed on the inside of his cheek, fingers playing with the sleeve of his jumper and his right leg bouncing up and down. He was nervous, anyone could see that. Still sitting on the couch after his _'talk'_ with Phil, (it was mostly just the latter threading him than an actual conversation,) waiting for the telltale sound of heavy boots climbing the stairs to his front door.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long and the front door was swinging open, a blast of freezing air a stark contrast to the comfortable warmth inside the house raising goosebumps along Dream arms as he turned and saw his lover bundled in his cloak, snow dusting his entire form.

"Techie! Good, you're home. Listen, I was talking to Phil and-"

Dream cut himself off as his eyes flicked from Techno and up to Ranboo who was trying to hide behind the shorter man.

"What was that?" Techno asked, closing the door behind him. Ranboo shuffling nervously as he tried to keep hidden from Dream's piercing gaze.

He didn't want to bring this up in front of the kid. He barely wanted to have this conversation with Techno himself.

"We'll talk later," Dream promised with a soft smile.

Techno dropped it, moving to greet Dream with a hug while Ranboo said goodbye and made a quick exit - the kid was scared of Dream for some reason - and while Dream had promised, he couldn't find it in him to bring the topic up with Techno again, not until it was too late.

He just wanted to live in the illusion that he was loved and appreciated for a little longer. That someone like him _deserved_ to be loved, until it all inevitably came crashing down around him.

He would never know the truth now, if Techno really _was_ just with him for the clout. He'd never be able to find out trapped in Pandora's Vault.

People came and went. Tommys visit was the most chaotic. Ranboos' visits were comforting, knowing he had someone on the outside, working to get him free. 

Dream tried asking Sam about George and Sapnap, even asking for Techno, but the warden gave only cryptic answers before leaving Dream alone with his thoughts.

Dream's mind continued to work a mile a minute as he sat in his obsidian cell, feeling so cold despite the lava encasing him. He wanted to say he believed he deserved this, yet when Sapnap did finally visit him, he wasted no time manipulating his best friend, making him an unknowing accessory in his future escape.

He didn't feel regret, or remorse for his actions. He knew he was right. The ends justify the means after all.

But Techno… he was the one person Dream actually wanted to see. Not to help him escape but because Dream truly did love him and actually felt regret and remorse for whatever he had done to hurt him.

He was asking too much, hoping Techno would love a monster like him. Dream knew he didn't deserve it, but Dream would repent a thousand times just to be worthy of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have college in two weeks, I'm gonna fucking cry ;-;


	26. Day 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a song fic btw, listen to Riptide by Grandson

_I have done bad things, did them to good people.  
Got no self-control, it's the root of my evil.  
Wage war in my head when I'm tryna keep it peaceful,  
A little feels good, a little more and it's lethal._   
~~Save me from myself.~~

"I've been caught up in a riptide for too long cus it's all I know. And I've been letting this shit slide, these bad habits- they die too slow." Dreams words spilled out of him, the barrier that usually stopped him from admitting to his inner turmoil disappearing at the thought that the one thing that he thought he could have, might leave him. "I'm trying Techno, I really am, _please_."

"I know you are, dearest," Techno's voice is so reassuring, his hand cradling Dreams' face so soft and kind. Dream hasn't felt a kind touch in so long - he's addicted to it, to the softest and kindness Techno shows him. "The others however, won't be so open. You've hurt them Dream. I need to keep Phil and myself safe."

It's everything Dream didn't want to happen, the consequences of his terrible actions and the fact he still wasn't entirely sorry for them had finally caught up to him, to take away the one thing he cared for.

"If you love me, let me go. Please Dream."

Dream tried to, just like he tried to feel genuine remorse for his actions, yet no matter what he did, he couldn't let go of his dearest Technoblade - nor could he feel any semblance of guilt for what he had put everyone through.

The gods are cruel, Dream knows this. His own godhood had been stolen from him long ago, the remnants of it taking the form of XD, the last defence and protector of The End Realm.

Dream had felt useless without his powers but Techno had helped him through it all.

And now he was far from Dreams reach.

The blank walls of his cell in Pandora's Vault left much time for Dream's mind to wander, his last conversation with Techno played on loop, his words engraved into his brain.

_"If you love me, let me go."_

It was unfair of Techno to ask, how could Dream let go of the one thing that brought him joy? 

But really it was selfish of Dream, to expect Techno to stick by his side when the entirety of the server was out for his head. Dream didn't want to think about what they would do to his lover if they found out he was his one real weakness.

Whoever would have thought. Whoever could have guessed, the harder that he chased his dream of having one big family, the further it got from him.

_I've been caught up in a riptide  
For too long cus it's all I know  
And I've been lettin' this shit slide  
These bad habits they die too slow_

**But if you love me let me go.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday in two days???? What The Fuck????


	27. Day 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday lol n e way it's my birthday!!!
> 
> **TW: violence/mentions of blood**
> 
> Every one say thank you to my darling, Dre, or dre_amer for choosing this prompt :)

"What's wrong baby, don't wanna play manhunt with me?" Techno's voice echoes through the cave, making it sound like he was coming from all directions. It made Dream's mind spin more than it already was from the rush of adrenaline keeping him moving. "I thought this was supposed to be your _thing_?"

Dreams breath came in short, heavy gasps, barely muffled by the back of his hand as he tried his best to stay hidden, back pressed so hard into the cave wall, parts of the jagged rock dug painfully into his skin. He needed to stay hidden- to keep quiet. Dream was used to the adrenaline and anxiety manhunts would usually give him, but this was an entirely new experience.

This wasn't manhunt with his friends. It wasn't George and Sapnap tracking him down. This was the Blood God and the Angel of Death, hunting him down- to kill him.

This was the man he thought he loved, and the man who had been more like a father to him than his own dad ever had, trying to kill him.

Holy shit he was gonna die wasn't he?

The thought only made him panic and hyperventilate harder. There would be no respawn after this, the hardcore server Phil had dropped him into would make sure of that. No fuck ups, no retrys. He _had_ to do this.

There are no sounds in the cave anymore, Techno has apparently stopped trying to taunt Dream out of his hiding spot and is now trying to find where in the twisting caverns his old lover is hiding. Dream tries to make himself smaller, pushing himself even further into the jagged rocks that poke and tear at his skin. Footsteps echo through the cave, coming closer to where Dream is hiding. Oh god, oh fuck, this is it isn't It?

The footsteps stop and Dream can feel Techno's oppressing presence _so close_ to him. It makes his heart jump - hammering in his chest to loudly Dream is sure Techno can hear it.

Suddenly there is a familiar, yet terrifying sound of powerful wings flapping, gusts of wind flowing through the cavern accompanied by the sound of a few stray fallen leaves skittering across the stone floor.

"You find him Techno?" Phil asks.

There is a tense silence and Dream almost wants to poke his head out of his hiding spot to see what is going on but immediately thinks better of it.

"Not here. I used my really good taunts as well," Techno complains and Dream feels his presence walking away from him. He almost wants to breathe a sigh of relief but thinks better of that too.

"You can just say them again when we actually find him Techno, it's not like he heard them," Phil points out.

"Yeah but _I'll_ know Phil," Techno whines, their voices beginning to sound further and further away as they continue their conversation.

Dream counts to 100 before he lets himself take his hand out of his mouth, very viable teeth marks in his skin. He should be fine now, he just needs to get out of this cave, then hopefully he should have enough of a head start to mayne find a temple or a village.

Dream pushes himself to stand on shaky legs, slowly walking to the mouth of the cave he had been hiding in and surveying the forest in front of him. He already has a lot of wood but no armour or any tools above stone. He really should go back into the cave and start looking for iron but he can't bring himself to physically step back into the mouth of darkness.

One foot in front of the other, Dream pushes himself into a run, legs still shaky but keeping him upright nonetheless. Maybe if he can find a plains biome he can find a village - hell, he'd even settle for a fucking desert or jugle if it just meant a change in scenery.

Dream gets about fifty feet from the cave before he hears the sound of a bow releasing and by then it's already too late. He tries to duck, hoping the arrow will fly over his head and he can keep a move on, because it's gotta be a skeleton, right? And they're known for their shit aim. Phil and Techno had left, he's fine… 

He's not. The arrow pierces straight through his shoulder, the tip of it Dream can see poking out through his hoodie, covered in his blood. The pain is almost unbearable, he cries out before snapping his mouth shut and placing his left hand over the wound, trying to slow the flow of blood leaking from the puncture and staining his trademark hoodie.

Fuck it hurts- but he's gotta keep moving. One foot in front of the other, if he can run far enough the skeleton won't be able to hurt him anymore-

The sun's out.

He wasn't shot by a skeleton.

Phil's maniacal laugh is haunting, cackle bouncing through the forest as Dream barely manages to control his sobs.

He's so fucked, he's so fucked.

It's a mantra repeating in his head as Techno's voice calls out to him, "Oh Dream! You can't hide from us green boy!"

There is the sound of a bow releasing again, an arrow whistling through the air. Desperately Dream tries to hide behind a tree and hope that it misses him but Phil's aim is unparalleled and the arrow pierces his calf, the shock and pain sending Dream stumbling to the floor.

Dream desperately claws at the ground, blunt nails pulling up nothing but dirt and grass as he tries to keep moving - he has to get away, somehow.

There is a heavy pressure on his back, pushing him into the soft and slightly wet dirt below him, the arrow in his shoulder is _agony_ as it Is moved around. He can't move, this really is the end.

Powerful sobs tear through his body, he so tired and sore, he almost wants this to be over.

"Is little Dreamie sad? Not ready to die yet?" Techno's voice is mocking and only makes Dream cry harder because he's _not_ ready to die yet. He still has so much to do.

"What'd ya think, Phil?" Techno asks, the pressure on his back that Dream is only just now realising is Techno's foot lesser him harder into the ground. "Should we give him another chance?"

Phil scoffed. "Like he gave Tommy and Wilbur another chance?"

Techno just hums in thought. Oh god this is it, it's over, he's going to die.

"Do you want to do the honours or shall I?"

The mantra of phrases continues to repeat in his head, increasing in speed and volume when Phil asks for Techno's sword.

He might be pleading out loud now but he's honestly not sure. How pathetic it is that after everything Dream had done, he's meeting his end face down in the dirt and pleading for his life, at the hands of the man he'd thought of as a father.

A pathetic end for a man who used to be as feared as a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw me sending hand pics in the dnb discord yesterday no you fucking didnt
> 
> On an unrelated note I have new simps :)


	28. Day 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a song I found on tiktok, so all credits to @backseat.vagabond 
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit iffy, I just wanted to keep the dialogue as close to the lyrics as possible

"You think you're a hero?" Dream scoffed, arms spread wide and gesturing to the crowd of people in front of him. "And they'll tell you you are." They want to kill him for everything he's done. They just don't realise that he's don't it for their own good. Not yet, at least, but he'll _make_ them understand… somehow. 

It is his dearest Technoblade leading the charge against him and so it is his lover he addresses. "So stoic and _handsome_ ," he spits the compliment like it's venom. "And you've come so far."

"You think you're a villain, but I know you're not." Techno interrupts him. "Under all that angst and _anger_ is-"

"-a dying broken heart-"  
"-a human beating heart-"

They speak at the same time, Dream interrupting Techno this time, fire flowing through his veins that the piglin _dare_ talk over him, that he dare act like he knows him or cares about him.

"And what about the lonely little boy?" Dream asks, voice strained as he unearths his _"origin story"_ that he had told Techno so many months ago. If Techno doesn't believe he is the antagonist of this story, he'll make him see he's wrong.

"I'm sorry!" Techno pleads, voice equally strained.

"What about the monsters that prevail?"

"I'm sorry!" Techno repeats, emotion so clear on his face and in his voice. He's usually so closed off and emotionless it makes Dream feel… bad?

He throws that thought into the darkest pits of hell.

"They never came to save my world." Dream cries, memories of his homeworld that had been destroyed so long ago resurfacing, no one had bothered to band together and help him then. "What about me?" He asks, confused and so very angry that _Tommy_ of all people gets such a big rescue party when no one bothered with Dream.

"I recognise that you're upset, I know we did you wrong-" Techno continues to try and plead with Dream, uncaring of the watchful crowd behind him.

"-oh," Dream scoffs, talking over Techno easily. "You know nothing about me-"

"-but _trust me_ , please believe me, this won't stop the hurt for long."

Dream wants to. Oh how he wants to give in. If anyone understands the raging turmoil of emotions in Dreams head it would have to be Techno. But he's dug himself too deep now, he can't get out of this pit, no matter how much he wants to believe Techno can pull him out.

"We don't need to end like this! Look me in the eyes,"

"Here comes the hero complex," Dream mocks.

"-you call yourself the villain but I know it's a disguise-"  
"-I know I'm a villain but you're the one who lies-"


	29. Day 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it. Technonap time.
> 
> Everyone say thanks to AmbiguousTrash for choosing today's prompt :)

"They're both very oblivious," Techno points out humorlessly.

"It's honestly the most painful thing I've ever had to watch," Sapnap agrees with a quiet hum.

The odd pair sit side by side on the bleachers, watching over the football field below them. Both have identical longing gazes as they stare at the token of their affection

Dream WasTaken. A star pupil and quarterback of the football team. Golden hair shining in the summer sun, freckles paint his face in adorable constellations both wish to trace and spend hours trying to commit to memory, his forest green eyes are full of life as he talks happily with George - the token of _his_ affections.

Both Techno and Sap had learned of the others feelings for Dream very quickly and while that should have sparked an almost rivalry between them, it only made the two closer. Not friends, Techno would argue, but definitely a step above acquaintances.

Bonds forged over shared misery, as both of them had to watch Dream pine for George from a distance, the head cheerleader doing a shit job of hiding his shared feelings, but apparently everyone but Dream could see that.

"How much longer do you think until Dream finally man's up and asks George to prom?" Sapnap asked in a small voice, kicking idly at his gym bag full of his equipment. Practice had ended a while ago, giving Techno and Sap enough time to change into their regular clothes and _still_ Dream and George were deep in conversation on the field, somehow managing to avoid the subject of the upcoming prom.

"I say he asks him, like, the day before or something," Techno replied, busying himself with slowly putting all his piercings in again.

Sapnap hums in agreement, turning his head to watch Techno fiddle with one of his nose piercing before moving on to ones in his ear. "Need help?"

Techno huffed, holding out a handful of golden jewelry. "If you don't mind,"

Sapnap just smiled, taking one of the small hoops and gently putting it through Techno's lobe. He wasn't exactly sure where each piece went, as there probably wasn't a single place on Techno's ears that _wasn't_ pierced but Techno helpfully pointed to where each one should go, even teaching Sapnap the proper names for the piercings.

"I really like the helix one," Sapnap said as he finally finished helping Techno.

"You should get it," Techno agreed, gaze pulled from the ravenette beside him to the approaching figure of Dream.

Sapnap followed Techno gaze, eyes landing on a very happy Dream.

"Sappy! Tech!" Dream called, running up the steps of the bleachers to join them.

Sapnap shoved himself away from Techno, the latter only just then realising how close they had been sitting. He almost feels… _hurt_ that Sapnap had moved so fast, trying to create distance between them.

"Hey Dream, what's up?" Sapnap asked, smiling up at the blond, a lovesick look on his face. Techno recognises the feeling of _jealousy_ stirring in his gut as he sees that directed towards Dream-

-Oh…

He's pining for _another_ guy who's currently hung up on someone else.

Well isn't that just wonderful.

Dream and Sapnaps conversation is short, the blond only coming to explain that he is driving home with George so he doesn't need Techno to give him a ride home anymore. It would have been helpful to know that a while ago but Techno refrains from making a snarky comment, instead he is trying to come to terms with the fact he apparently has a crush on Sapnap.

He can definitely see why, Sapnap is _very_ attractive and in the time Techno had gotten to know him better, he is also very funny. He's a bit cocky and also sometimes acts violently heterosexual despite the fact he's bi, but he's carefree and smart and strong.

Shit, he's already simping.

The car ride to Sapnap's house is quiet but not uncomfortable. The silence filled by the sound of Sapnap's playlist playing lowly over Techno's car radio. By the time Techno pulled up to Saps driveway, he finally managed to build up the courage to ask him something.

"Hey, Sapnap?" He started, grip on the steering wheel tightening as he tried to keep his nerve.

"What's up?" Sapnap asks, hand on the door handle falling away as he waits for Techno to speak.

"Since Dream will probably be going with George to prom, would you maybe, wanna go with me?" He asked hesitantly, hands falling into his lap as he starts to pick at his nail polish, nerves making him restless.

"I don't know man, I'll probably just stay at home," Sapnap shrugs and Techno barely manages to hide his disappointment.

"Alright, have fun then, nerd," Techno says, trying to fall back into their usual playful banter.

Sapnap smiles. "Thanks for the ride Techno, I'll see you tomorrow,"

The slam of the car door closing behind Sapnap fills his ears, Techno watches to make sure he gets inside safely and when the front door of his house shuts, Techno finally let's himself sigh sadly.

His hands are back on the steering wheel, manoeuvring his car out of the driveway and in the direction of home, grip so tight his knuckles turn white and he idly chews on his bottom lip, lost in thought.

His chance with Dream was gone - Techno knew it was time to let that go - but he was really hoping he wouldn't pick up another crush on a guy who would never see him as more than a friend.

Hell, they were barely even friends.

It's gotta be a curse of some kind, Techno thinks to himself as he drives home. Cursed to pine for a guy who's already pining for someone else.

Why couldn't he have gotten a cooler curse, like pig ears and hearing voices. Anything but forever unrequited feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ain't as angsty as some others but oh well *vibes so hard i turn into a puddle and instantly evaporate* see yall tomorrow


	30. Day 30 - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO I've already managed to jet so much farther than I thought I would!!! Huge shout out to 8_Ghost_8 dre_amer & Blue_Moon08 for their continued support, it means alot :)
> 
> Of course every person who's read, given kudos, bookmarked and commented means so much to me but these are the people who've stood out the most :)
> 
> n e way DAY 30

"You're not the same person I married. Don't tell me I'm wrong."

Dream remains cool and collected despite the tense atmosphere, Techno can feel the questioning gaze of Tommy burning his skin. His brother's fear of Dream outweighs his curiosity at the reveal, somehow he hadn't noticed the matching rings they wore, nor the fond way they would address each other with, back in the days of Pogtopia's rebellion.

"I'm not," Dream agrees. It's simple and confirms something Techno already knew but hearing him say it feels like the final nail in the coffin of their strained and breaking relationship.

Wordlessly, Techno pries the ring from his finger and throws it at Dreams feet. "You should leave."

Dream shrugs, removing his own ring and chucking it like some worthless trinket to the floor. It bounces a few times and rolls before Finally stopping in the middle of the room, Techno follows the movement with his eyes before they flick back up to Dream. "I already got all I needed from you anyway,"

Techno fights to keep his face expressionless. To hide just how much that hurts. Techno had confided in Dream his fears of only ever being seen as a tool - as _The Blade_ \- rather than an actual human being. At the time Dream had softly reassured him that Techno is so much more than his combat skill but now Techno can see that it was all an intricate lie, a complex spider web of overlapping lies and half truths to paint a picture of happiness and content, all to keep Techno under his thrall and use him like the tool every one saw him as.

Dream leaves without another word and Techno can only stare at the discarded wedding bands on his floor. 

Love was for nerds anyway.


	31. Day 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're in the dnb discord you might have already read this as this is a prompt given for a server event! I had alot of fun writing it but before you read listen to Fenanyl by mcCafferty
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/39eTLPU8D092ahXq5mEUqO?si=Fe4J-4XNRRa5ZPqOZ5URmw&utm_source=copy-link

_Sunflower broke,  
Stem is bent at an angle,  
If good boys smoke good drugs  
Then consider me an angel_

The setting sun casts a golden light across the hills, a small town nestled in between them bathing in the slowly fading sunbeams. It all looks so quiet and still from so far away Dream thinks to himself from his vantage point, high up in a tree, miles away from the town. He soaks in the retreating warmth of the golden light on his skin, finger tapping idly against the creaky and rotting floor of the tree house he was in.

He really should head back soon, the drive home wouldn't really take long but finding the car park in the pitch black would. 

_SnapBack forward, treehouse of horrors  
Deal drugs to your kids and your parents pay for it_

He really doesn't want to go back. To return home to all the noise and expectations. He wants to stay in this moment forever. Bathing in the fading sun and the silence.

His dad won't be worried if he comes home late, gods, he probably wouldn't care if he didn't come back at all. He _could_ stay here, in the run down and mouldy tree house he'd used since he was a kid. Childhood memories of a happier time long past, of a happier family long gone flicker by as he stares at the marks in the old wood.

His brother would worry though and that's the only thing that motivates Dream enough to pick up his back back and clamber down the old ladder.

_Disconnected families with cell phones at dinner.  
Teachers, mom, dad, God are all mad at the sinner_

By the time he finds his car the sunlight is gone. His only light source of light, the yellow and dying bulbs on the roof of his car that flicker on as he opens the front door. He throws his backpack in the passenger seat and sits down in front of the wheel.

Immediately all the pressure of life hits him again. He has a test tomorrow, he's been skipping a couple of classes lately and will need to ask some of his friends for notes.

_Draw pictures in my notebook of  
What I'm supposed to be learning,  
Pop a xanax before class to keep my thoughts from hurting_

He should really think about getting a part time job soon - maybe he can work at his dad's business? But does he really wanna be stuck in the same town his entire life? What happened to his childhood dreams of traveling the world?

Gods when did he get like this? A shell of the person he used to be. A stranger looking in on himself, a skeleton of old hopes and dreams long since buried under the crushing pressure of reality.

He can't take it anymore. He needs to get out. Needs it to stop.

He needs to call Techno.

_Write a suicide note when I get home  
Wishing you all goodbye,  
If I am a ghost now then why still can't I fly?  
Always stare out my window  
And wish I were somewhere else  
My depression likes to put my dreams on the shelf_

**clout god**   
_Hey I'm not doing too good, you free?_

**bacon <3**   
_sorry dear I'm at practice, I'll call you later ok? I love you and you're worth more than you could ever know <3_

_Am I not cool like the other bands  
Because I don't write about love?  
Art is supposed to scare you and  
I've got blood in my lungs_

It's a standard response, his boyfriend is very aware of his struggles and usually able to help. Techno has his own life, Dream knows this. He's very active, he does alot of activities and is extremely smart. He doesn't get a lot of free time and Dream knows this. Usually he's fine with that but Techno's reply just makes the loneliness in his chest worsen.

It's selfish, he knows that. But maybe for once he wants to be selfish.

_I'm not sad but I'm not exactly happy either  
Unless I live forever I have to keep writing this shit_

Dream huffs, trying to stifle a sob that threatens to tear through his chest (when had he even started crying?) And he throws his phone to the passenger seat.

The yellow lights in his car had long since flickered off, leaving Dream in complete darkness. It's quiet here but a different kind of quiet to that of the tree house.

_My biggest fear is that I will be forgotten,  
The grass will grow over my gravestone and nobody will bother_

This silence is the anxiety inducing, pressuring silence. The build up for what Dream knows is about to come. He's all alone out here, he's safe and the temptation to just start driving and never come back is so intense.

Dream turns his car on, it shudders to life and the headlights flicker on. Slowly he drives to the gate of the car park, left is to home, to expectation and pressure. Right is to to freedom.

Left is to his brother, his boyfriend, all his friends. 

Right is to the unknown, to uncertainty.

_You know the beautiful thoughts that you always think?  
Nobody will hear them, again_

With a deep sigh Dream turns left, anxiety a heavy weight in his gut, eyes red and sore from crying.

_I will never be your alibi_

Streetlights start to illuminate the road in front of him. 

_I will never be your alibi_

Houses pass by in a blur.

_I will never be your alibi_

He slows down slightly as he sees his own. The driveway is empty but there are lights on.

_I will never be your alibi_

Tubbo is alone in there, their father off drinking again.

_I will never be your alibi_

He should probably go in. Take care of his younger brother. Make sure that _if_ their dad comes home, he doesn't do anything stupid.

_I will never be your alibi_

He keeps driving.

_I will never be your alibi_

Technos home is much bigger than Dreams. He _does_ have three younger brothers. Dream parks his car on the sidewalk and creeps around the back. It's something he's done before but still Dream feels guilt beyond belief as he texts Techno.

**clout god**   
_I'm outside_

Life is hard and meaningless but as Techno opens his window, pink hair cascading down his shoulders and making him look like Rapunzel and a worried look on his face.

_I will never be your alibi_

Maybe he can hold on a little longer.


	32. Day 32 - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lol *eats your bones cutely*

"I didn't think I would see you again,"

"You almost didn't."

The heat of the lava at his back reminds Tech o that there is no going back now. It had been a tough decision to come and visit Dream, their relationship hadn't ended on the best of terms and finding out he had manipulated and abused his brothers, well, Techno would rather be anywhere but trapped in the obsidian cage that Dream now calls home.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him however, the need to know why Dream had decided to throw everything they had down the drain haunted him.

"Why are you here then?"

Somehow Dream has held onto what little of his power and intimidating presence he has as he stands straight and tall, his trademark mask gone to reveal emerald eyes staring intently at Techno.

"Why?" Techno asks.

Dream tilts his head to the side, an action that once Techno would have mused made Dream look like an adorable inquisitive puppy. Now it only looks sinister and mocking.

"Why what, darling?"

"Why did you spend all those years pretending to love me?"

Dream sighs and turns his gaze to the floor, avoiding eye contact. "I did, once."

"You're so full of shit," Techno laughs. Dreams show of remorse is pitiful and easy to see through, does he really think he will fall for that again?

Dream smiles wickedly. "You're learning. I did that, you know? I taught you to be smart and how to see through the lies."

Techno just rolls his eyes. "You're losing your touch, Dream." He laughs softly and pulls his communicator out, messaging Sam to get him out.

"You're… leaving? Already?" Dream asks.

If Techno didn't know any better he would almost think Dream was panicking.

"I've sated my curiosity. I don't need you anymore Dream."

The splash potions fall, killing both Dream and Techno. Respawn is easy, it's something he's done plenty of times, even before he was thrown in this godforsaken prison.

Cold water envelops him and as he looks around his cell, Techno is gone.

But it's ok, he'll be back - why wouldn't he be? And if he is still foolish enough to think he won't, Dream will _make_ him.

He'll come crawling back to hum eventually, when he realises Dream is all he needs.

Right? **Right.**


	33. Day 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: a/b/o dynamics**
> 
> Ok so this is kinda out of my comfort zone ngl so the abo side of things is only mentioned like once and doesn't really play any part in the story.
> 
> n e way, this is a request for "my sunshine" hope yoi enjoy it, im sorry if its terrible

The Nether was infamous for being a harsh and inhospitable land where hardly anyone could survive. Even the most experienced adventurers could fall prey to any of the horrors that awaited them in the harsh landscape.

Technoblade had been born there. Spent most of his childhood learning to fight and protect himself. It wasn't much of a childhood really, but after Techno had been rescued by Phil he found himself missing the warmth and the way the nether inexplicably felt like home.

He missed Sapnap most of all.

They had grown up together, fought together and survived together. Two hybrids cast out of their homes, seen as too weak, as _burdens_ and had been left to die.

They weren't exactly friends, they stuck together because they _had_ too but Techno sorely missed his presence and the certainty that there was always someone watching his back.

Techno never expected to see the blaze hybrid again but lo and behold there he is, standing on the other side of a lake, decked out in full netherite and clutching a netherite sword in his hands. It's ironic that after spending all that time protecting each other, the next time they meet they are trying to kill one another.

His brother has gotten into _another_ conflict. Apparently it's about pets or something? Techno isn't entirely sure of the details but he wants to go back to sleep so he fights side by side with Dream and Tommy regardless.

When Techno runs into Sapnap again, it's just the two of them. Techno was in the Nether, mining for netherite and farming Wither skulls. Not at the same time, it's just his plan in general. Retirement had taken its toll on him - the lack of blood and violence made him antsy - so he had started preparing. For what, he didn't know, but it never hurt to have multiple spares of fully enchanted netherite armour and enough Wither skulls so he could summon enough Withers to level the entire server.

Techno is prowling the ramparts of the Fortress, searching for wither skeletons and blazes alike, his trusty Axe of Peace held loosely in his grip. Sapnap isn't exactly stealthy, so it's hardly a surprise when he hears a polite cough behind him.

They had only been kids when they last saw each other - _really_ saw each other. Briefly fighting one another doesn't really count, so seeing the blaze hybrid now gives techno time to take in all the details.

He has the same black hair, although longer and much better taken care off, his fringe is held away by his trademark bandanna. He's tall, although not as tall as Techno, dark stubble covers his cheek and his brown eyes look almost black in the dark light of the nether. Much had changed since they last saw each other and that is undoubtedly proven by the fact there is a musky scent filling his nose that Techno remembers briefly from their fight at the lake. Sapnap is an alpha and Techno can't help but be a _little_ surprised.

"Hi," Sapnap greets, almost nervously.

"Hallo," Techno greets in return, the miniscule amount of social skills he had failing him as they lapsed into an awkward silence.

"What are, uh- what are you doing?" Sapnap asked.

"Oh I'm just farming for wither skulls," Techno explains, shrugging slightly. "Gotta satiate the voices somehow now that I'm in retirement,"

"The voices still botherin' you?" Sapnap asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I've just got better at dealin' with them I suppose,"

"That's good," Sapnap says with a smile. "I remember when we were younger and you wouldn't be able to move for _hours_ because they were so annoyin',"

"Oh yeah? Well _I_ remember that you had a habit of incineratin' our food!" Techno huffs and just like that they manage to fall into casual banter, reminiscing and retelling stories from their childhood. 

Time passes swiftly and Techno finds himself leading Sapnap to his home in the Antarctic. Sapnap spends the whole journey complaining about the cold weather but they manage to make it to Techno's safely, the sun setting in the horizon and heavy clouds in the distance.

"I've been meaning to ask," Techno starts as he hands Sapnap a mug of hot chocolate, the blaze hybrid sitting with his legs crossed and basically _in_ the fireplace. "How _did_ you get out of the nether?"

Sapnap takes the mug from Techno's hand, nearly chugs the whole thing before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and answering. "Bad found me. About a week after you disappeared I guess?"

"I'm sorry I left you. I tried to get back but Phil wouldn't let me anywhere _near_ a portal until I was much older."

"It's alright man," Sapnap shrugged. "It all worked out in the end, right? We found each other again."

"Does this mean I have to look out for your dumbass again?" Techno asked with a playful groan.

Sapnap smiles widely. "Oh absolutely."

From then on Sapnap tried to visit techno as often as he could, their allyship turning into what Techno would actually consider a friendship. Eventually even more. Sapnap had stuttered and become a blushing mess as he tried to ask Techno if he would officially court him, the piglin finding it hilarious yet endearing that the blaze could barely form any words. Techno had agreed, putting Sapnal out of his misery and they had embraced, holding onto each other tightly. For a moment Techno almost believed he could be happy.

Then Tommy showed up and Dream followed.

Despite the fact he had been betrayed by his brother before, Techno decided to shelter him anyway. After hearing what Dream had done to him he couldn't turn him away. It made him sick to his stomach to think of his brother reduced to a shell of his former self by that green bastard.

Techno vows that the next time he sees Dream, he'll beat him into the ground.

\---

Dream tried to pretend he didn't have attachments anymore. Tried to push everyone away and cut himself off. No matter how much he tried he couldn't - couldn't stop caring, couldn't stop loving.

His pesky emotions are the reason for all of this. He got mad that Wilbur declared a tiny part of his land separate, he got mad when Tommy burned George's house down, he _enjoyed_ breaking the little shit down to nothing.

He can't help but feel at fault, he can't help but feel _guilt_. It's odd and uncomfortable and Dream wishes he hadn't done half of the things he has so he might stand a chance of being redeemed.

The reason he feels all this, the regret and the want to be forgiven, is Technoblade of all people. 

Because Dreams in _love._

But he's not an idiot. He sees the way Techno and Sap look at each other, he knows they're together and they're happy.

It hurts for some reason. Hurts to see them so happy but they deserve it. Techno deserves someone who makes him happy. Sapnap deserves to be happy.

It sucks that they deserve to be happy, they _get_ to be happy, while Dream is stuck suffering from the sidelines, lamenting over what could have been.

But that's what _he_ deserves, isn't it? When he's caused so much pain why should he get to be happy?

Maybe it's time he talk to Puffy again. The road to redemption starts with a single step, does it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started playing overwatch again and I forgot how toxic people can be for no gd reason lmao
> 
> Also this isn't that angsty, im really sorry aldbaldh


	34. Day 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: drinking and smoking**

The stench of alcohol permeated the air, accompanied but the disgusting smell of cigarette smoke. It was revolting and the familiarity of the situation made Deam want to cry. He didn't understand how Schlatt kept sneaking all that alcohol and cigarettes into his server - he'd banned them completely for a reason, as he'd seen enough empty bottles and cigarette butts to last him a lifetime in his youth.

"You can't keep doing this Schlatt," Dream huffed, picking up handfuls of half empty bottles scattered around the Whitehouse and emptying them in the sink.

The president of Manburg was a sorry sight, spread out on an armchair, dress shirt rumpled and unbuttoned, tie hanging lowly around his neck, eyes bloodshot and dark circles under them. A glass of whisky in one hand, lit cigar in the other. 

It was such a familiar sight and Dream didn't feel 21 anymore. He felt like he was eight again, cleaning up after his deadbeat father and raising his brother by himself, praying Schlatt would drink himself into a coma soon.

"When'd you stop calling me dad?" Schlatt asks, voice strained with what Dream wants to believe is remorse, he looks over his shoulder, to his sorry excuse of a father and he could almost swear he saw tears in his eyes.

"Probably when you put Tubbo in a box and left him on the side of a road," Dream answers easily, leaving the now empty bottles in the sink and rummaging around the cabinets for a glass, then filling it with water.

Almost hesitantly Dream walks up to Schlatt, gently prying the whisky glass from his hand and replacing it with the glass of water. Schlatt let's him, eyebrow raised in question as he watches his son sit of the coffee table in front of him, wringing his hands, picking at already chipped nail polish and his right leg bouncing.

"Why are you here, Dream?" Schlatt asks with a heavy sigh. "After everything I did, why are you trying to save me?"

Dream doesn't answer. "You're gonna die, you know that?" He says instead. "If not from the alcohol or your own dumb choices, _everyone_ on my server wants to kill you."

"I know kid," Schlatt answers, taking a long drag from his cigar, being careful not to exhale anywhere near Dreams face. "I _was_ having a pity party over that but you decided to come crash it."

There is a moment of silence between them as Schlatt extinguishes his cigar and takes an apprehensive sip from the glass of water Dream gave him.

"For my own peace of mind," Dream answers out of nowhere, lifting his gaze to Schlatts confused face so he decided to elaborate. "That's why I'm trying to save you. So I know I did everything I could."

There is another tense moment before Dream stands up and heads for the door, only stopping when he hears Schlatt call out to him.

"Take care of Tubbo when I'm gone, ok? No more of this Manburg versus the SMP shit."

Dream wants to scream that he _has_ been keeping Tubbo safe. More than Schlatt never did. He wants to tell and cry and _hit_ something.

He does none of those things, and i.stead continues his way out, the door shutting behind him with a loud slam that no doubt echoes through the empty halls of the Whitehouse.

Dream breathes deeply as he looks across the expanse of L'manburg. Such a small county yet it somehow manages to cause so much trouble. The golden light of the setting sun is cast down upon the ripped, tarnished, blood splattered and fire blackened remnants of the festival, further in the distance Dream can spot the untouched yet unfinished houses by the docks.

His brother built that. All by himself.

A sea salt scented wind brushes past Dream, ruffling his hair and clothes. Its the calm before the storm.

"All done?" Technoblade asks from where he's leaning against the walls of the Whitehouse, the anarchist is also framed by golden rays of slowly fading sunlight, and Dream cant help but think it makes him look almost ethereal.

Dream only nods, stepping closer to the piglin who pushes himself off the wall and opens his arms in silent confirmation.

Technos embrace is warm and caring and is almost enough to make Dream want to spill the tears sitting stubbornly in his eyes.

They stay like that for a while, until the last of the sun's warmth disappears and the ocean breeze leaves a chill down his spine even Techno's comforting arms cannot stave away. Finally they break apart.

"I'll see you on the battlefield, my dear," Techno hums.

"I look forward to kicking your ass," Dream snarks.

There is no real animosity between the lovers. They are each fighting for what they believe is right. Techno fights for his beliefs and Dream fights for family - they are each heroic and righteous in their own way and they respect that.

No matter what side wins (Its going to be Techno's side, they have the numbers and even them Dream is not sure his father will even live to see the light of the next morning, if the sound of a shattering glass, muffled through the walls of the Whitehouse, have anything to say.) At the end of the day, they will always have each other.

And that is more than Dream could ever hope for.


	35. Day 35 - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for awhile lmfao I'm gonna try and get back into the swing of things again :) now give me compliments 🔫
> 
> ~~don't actually I can't handle people being nice to me and I'll just die on the spot~~

Techno hadn't really lied much in his life, of course he had a few, such as _"no dad i didn't burn that building" "i didn't kill that person" "I drop kicked that child in_ self defence." Normal things - little white lies.

His soulmate was much the same. Techno only had a few small white lies scribbled over this skin. Nothing too serious, not that Techno had put much effort into finding his soulmate or figuring out who they were anyway. Honestly it just didn't really interest him all that much, he was happy on his own.

But his soulmate was the furthest thing from his mind as he stared down Dream, the admin was basically invading his house and searching for Techno's youngest brother.

"I'm tellin' ya man, I don't know where he is," Techno shrugged, trying to keep his eyes away from the spot Tommy was currently hiding in. Techno watched as Dream rolled down the left sleeve of his jumper, staring at the skin that had a few black marks on it marking his own soulmate's lies.

"Really?" He asked, stepping closer to Techno to show him his bare arm. "According to this you're full of shit."

On his arm, in black ink was the sentence techno had just uttered, clear as day.

His soulmate was Dream.

That certainly complicated things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but hey ho


	36. Day 36 - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall did ask for a part two, this is your own fault :)

"Hello Dream."

"Techno."

A tense atmosphere stretches between the soulmates, the silence only broken by the bubbling of the lava wall behind Techno, trapping them both in the obsidian cell.

"I didn't think you would visit," Dream lies.

Techno knows it's a lie because he can feel the itching sensation of the words he just uttered scratching themselves on his skin.

"Why wouldn't I? We are soulmates after all."

"That never seemed to interest you before."

That was true. Ever since Dream had revealed they were soulmates Techno had treated Dream no differently. He _was_ still the manipulative bastard that hurt his family after all. Even after Tommy betrayed him, Techno didn't act romantically towards Dream. It felt like betrayal, to be soulmates with the man Wilbur - his _brother_ \- had loved so dearly.

"You love me," Techno said, not a question but a statement. It was painfully obvious the way Dream felt for him.

"Yes." Dream answered.

"Why?"

Techno had to know if Dreams' feelings for him were genuine or just an effect of the soulmate bond. They were hardly perfect for eachother - Wilbur would have been a much better match for him. Why theme fates hated techno so much, he would never know.

"Just do." He shrugged nonchalantly and that was all Techno needed to hear.

Techno messaged Sam, asking the warden to let him out. Dreams watchful gaze followed his every movement as the lava wall fell again and Techno stepped onto the bridge.

"Have fun rotting in here Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of dreambur for the soul :))


	37. Day 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: blood and violence**
> 
> It's a serial killer x detective au everyone have fun

The walls were covered in an array of paper and yarn. A very cliche board full of newspaper articles, pictures, sticky notes and every other thing you could imagine all pinned onto plaster board, creating an intricate spider web of organised chaos only it's creator could understand.

To put it lightly, Dream was _obsessed._

Dream had made it his life's work to find the ever elusive Blade. The name coined by the media lacked creativity but that never bothered Dream too much. His hunt to find the serial killer had consumed his life and every waking thought - to the point he had lost his job at the FBI because of his obsession. Would he let that stop him? Hell no.

And it all came down to this. This night. This moment. The Blade was stood in front of him. After so many close calls and suspects, so much death and bloodshed.

He could recognise Techno anywhere. The main suspect in Dreams case, the gorgeous pinkette was a next gen Ted Bundy. Pretty and persuasive.

Techno studied the walls around him, eyeing the threads in a way that showed he understood Dreams madness. "You're so very close Dreamie," he taunts, eyeing the former detective tied with his hands behind his back, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "You're just missing _one tiny_ thing."

The sword in his hand glints menacingly in the yellow glow of the street lights outside, light filtering through the open blinds and casting Dreams apartment in an eerie atmosphere. Techno himself was somehow framed perfectly by the light, eyes seemingly glowing red and only his perfect jawline and mouth were illuminated.

"Mind enlightening me?" Dream can't help from snarking back.

Techno tuts. "Come on pretty boy, you're smart, figure it out yourself."

With that, Techno twirls the blade in his hand expertly before plunging the blade down straight into Dreams thigh. Pain like he's never experienced before overcomes him as the metal of the blade skunks easily though his skin, blood welling and soaking his jeans instantly. He cries out in agnoy, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What the fuck?!" He yells, fighting against the bonds holding his rope. It hurts, to the point the pain is all Dream can think about.

"Now now Detective," Techno chides with a chuckle. "What ever would your beloved Bad say about such language."

A chill travels down Dreams spine.

"You've not been the only one doing a bit of research Dreamie." Techno sounds almost _giddy_. "I must say you've quite fascinated me."

Dream feels sick to his stomach, his nausea tripling when Techno pulls his sword from his thigh, the pain blinding him for a moment as Blood begins to pool into his carpet, the flow beginning to get faster now.

Crouching in front of him, Techno lifts Dreams face up with one hand harshly griping his chin. Crimson eyes meet emerald ones, Dream musters all his remaining strength and spits onto Techno's face. The killer grimaces, dropping his sword and using his now free hand to wipe his face.

There is a distasteful frown on Techno's face, he picks up his sword again, releasing Dreams face only to backhand him harshly.

It's just pain, more pain and Dream struggles to hold back a sob.

"It'll be fun teaching you manners pretty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book just got 10k hits???? What the fuck????? Thats insane???? I love you all so much xx
> 
> Also remember, my request are always open so hand over your ideas *grabby hands*


	38. Day 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦀TOMMY IS GONE🦀

"You killed my brother."

"I did." 

/

Tommy was floating in the middle of his living room, a huge smile on his face when he spotted Technoblade.

"Techie!" He had yelled, flinging his arms around the piglin.

The nickname was enough to send Technoblade into hysterical sobs. The only brother he had left, his baby brother was just a shadow of his former self. Just like his twin.

His family really was down to just him and Phil now and any hope Techno held of reaquanting himself with his brother was gone like ashes in the wind.

/

"Why'd you do it?"

"He was annoying."

/

Sam had come to their cabin with Tubbo and Ramboo the next day. Tommy- _GhostInnit_ , as he preferred apparently - was very excited to see his friend again, though he didn't seem to understand why everyone broke down into tears the moment they saw him.

Sam spent the whole time apologising, he should have known better than to leave Tommy in that cell with Dream. It was his fault he was dead now.

/

"That's it? That's your reasoning?"

"I feel like it's pretty solid." Dream shrugged. "You of all people should know he was just as evil as the rest of us - no matter how much he tried to argue he wasn't."

/

With nothing left on the server but the ghost of his sons and traumatizing memories, Phil returned to his home plane, far away even Techno couldn't reach him.

It was just Techno alone now, surrounded by the ghosts of his past and wallowing in his mistakes.

/

"He was the only family I had left."

"You really think he ever cared about you?"

/

When Dream escaped it didn't come as a surprise, whatever hold he had over Ranboo controlled him completely now and the Enderman happily broke Dream out of prison and continued to stay loyal by his side.

"You look like shit." Is the first thing Dream says to him when he finds the piglin curled into a ball on his sofa, house fallen into disrepair.

/

"If you're here to kill me just do it." Techno is nearly begging at this point.

"I'm not going to be the one to kill you darling," Dream chuckles. "I couldn't anyway."

Wordlessly Dream hands him a potion bottle before leaving Techno alone in his misery once more, Ranboo following close behind.

Lately immortality has been feeling more and more like a prison, one much more inescapable than Pandora's Vault. Hopefully whatever Dream brewed will be enough to finally set him free.

/

Sunlight beats down on his face, hair flowing freely behind him on a soft summer breeze. Wilbur is strumming a pretty melody on his guitar and Tommy and Tubbo are playing tag outside. Phil watches from the porch of their house, a wide smile on his face.

Oh what Techno would give to return to the long gone and faded memories of childhood.


	39. Day 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CW: mentions of death, blood and gore**  
>  I stayed up so late writing this because i got fucking distracted playing on the dnb discords Minecraft server,,, my dumbass thought it would be a good idea to try and make a _floating_ wizard tower in survival,,, it's not even done yet Sadge
> 
> Anyway...

"Welcome to The Museum, Tommy." Dreams voice echoes through the huge and mostly empty bunker, walls of black stone and obsidian - gods, why did every secret underground base use the same materials. Memories of his first ever death rose unbidden and caused Tommy to tremble slightly. The Museum, as Dream called it, was mostly bare save for the monuments to his disk on the far wall, a lit nether portal and a hallway off to the left Tommy managed to spot at the elevator slowly descended, shuddering slightly as the redstone worked it's magic in a way Tommy could never hope to understand.

Dreams hand on Tommys shoulder a cruel imitation of comfort and a stark reminder that there is nowhere to go. The cold blood staining his hands is enough of a reminder really, but Tommy doesn't want to fight with Dream about that right now. Not when he'd just watched the psychopath murder his best friend.

Even if Tommy - through the luck of some extremely merciful god - managed to escape, he certainly didn't have anywhere to go anymore. His home grieved beyond repair, L'manburg just a crater and his only living relatives would rather stab him than shelter him. And Tubbo, his best friend. His body was being left to rot on an unmarked mountain, in the middle of nowhere.

"What the fuck kinda name is that?" Tommy mutters quietly, desperately trying to hold onto what little remains of his bravado. He feels exposed and vulnerable standing next to Dream with no armour and no back up. The feeling of sticky blood on his hands and clothes, under his nails and crusting against his face only worsens that - to the point that Tommy finds himself shaking.

Dream's hand on his shoulder tightens slightly before releasing him as the elevator meets the ground. He walks off, footsteps echoing through the bunker and pulls a lever, Tommy barely manages to step off in time for the elevator to start its ascent and here goes his only way out.

There is the portal, but it's most definitely trapped.

"I want to show you something Tommy," Dream says, ignoring his question as he walks towards the open archway of the dark corridor, Dreams strides are long and purposeful as he walks into the unlit abyss. Tommy lags behind a little, waiting at the threshold before a small click is heard, followed by the sound of redstone lamps flicking on.

The light blinds Tommy momentarily, before his eyes August and he can see clearly again. The sight Tommy is met with leaves hum sick to his stomach.

Along the walls are different kind of mounts, each one labelled with the names of different people on the server. Tommy doesn't understand what most of them are for but Dream is stood in front of the one labelled _"Wilbur"_ and on the mount is the unmistakable sight of Wilbur tattered and broken wings.

Dream looks at them with appreciation and accomplishment, while Tommy is barely holding back the vomit lingering at the back of his throat. He is suddenly so very aware of his own wings, pressed tightly against his back, fluttering agitatedly.

"It's the start of my collection," he explains gleefully, beckoning Tommy forward.

He hesitantly takes a few steps towards Dream.

"Its only a small start," he continues. "Your wings will be a good edition, but it's Phil's wings i'm most excited about adding."

Tommy thinks of his father, of magnificent grey wings that could carry him across words without failing once. He thinks of how he was always jealous of them, not matter how many times Phil told him he would get wings just like his when he was older. Tommy thinks of how protective Phil is of his wings - What is an angel who can't even fly after all?

"Techno won't let you anywhere near Phil," Tommy mumbles quietly.

When Dream speaks, Tommy can _hear_ how wide his smile is beneath his mask. "He will if he thinks I love him."

It is then Tommys eyes are drawn to the very back of the corridor where three mounts lay, one is labelled _"Tommy"_ , the one in the middle is labelled _"Phil"_ and the one to the right, the mount being a simple spike, is labelled _"Technoblade."_

"Why?" Is all Tommy can ask, bile burning the back of his throat and tears stinging his eyes.

"Because I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm kinda proud of this one, I've had the idea of "Dream having Phil's wings as a mantel piece" for awhile, because Dream doesn't allowing flying in his server right? So if Quackitys wings are already broken beyond repair he couldn't fly anyway then that doesn't bother Dream, Wilbur and Tommy only just managed to keep their wings if they promised to bind them because Dream is afraid of Techno.
> 
> The rest of the server don't habe wings but whatever their hybrid thing is, Dream wants to take it away from them. For example: Ranboos ability to teleport comes from his pearl, but Dream already has that and has it in am item frame on The Museum.
> 
> The ending is honestly kinda rushed though but we move


	40. Day 40 - part 2 *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is day 14
> 
> This video, we see if I can speedrun to ascension and forget all of my memories before Sylvanas tears open the veil between life and death. Will I succeed and further traumitise my lover or will he find me in time for us to see eachother once more before he looses me forever. Keep reading to find out. ALSO, only a small percentage of you leave kudos and comment, so if you haven't already, just scroll down and check, it's free and you can always delete your comment later. Enjoy today's one shot.
> 
> Things I will need to explain to help you understand
> 
> Bastion - one of 5 afterlifes you can get sent to after you die.
> 
> Kyrian - they are angel like beings who train to become ascended, once they ascend they get wings and carry the souls of the worthy to the afterlife.
> 
> Shadowlands - the name for what's beyond the veil, refers to all the afterlifes as a whole
> 
> Anima - an energy source everything in the Shadowlands runs on
> 
> Phalynx - a mechanical big cat
> 
> Foresworn - ascended who have been corrupted by the evil powers of the Maw

The vespers of Bastion, as Dream came to learn they were called, rang out clear as day across the idyllic plains and hills of the afterlife.

Ever since Dream had arrived, he'd worked hard to become one of the ascended, completing the trials faster than anyone ever had before. He was lucky that he got his wings just before the Anima drought started.

He worked incredibly hard to become a Kyrian, a soul guide to the afterlife. Powerful wings held him aloft, a heavy spear in his hands. He had to give up all of his memories of his life on whatever planet he came from. It didn't make him as sad as it should, if he became ascended so fast, whatever memories he used to have must have been painful.

It makes him wonder why now, the gateway between the mortal plane and the Shadowlands shattered, a Orc Warrior was kneeling before him, sobbing and begging for Dream to remember _anything_.

His feet gently touched the ground as he landed softly, wings folded on his back. "Why are you crying mortal?" He asked, voice as gentle as he could manage.

"I knew you." The orc sobs.

"I'm… sorry," Dream mutters. "When I became Kyrian I gave up all memories of my past life, I do not remember you any more."

He's confused beyond belief over why this orc was sobbing at his feet, they were meant to be clearing out the Temple of Purity from the Forsworn invasion… he didn't understand why he felt so awful about the orcs tears.

"I know." The orc finally manages, the steady flow of tears down his cheeks seemingly coming to a stop. "I just never thought I'd see you again."

Dream isn't sure how to respond to that, so he doesn't. The orc gets to his feet, wielding to battle axes in either hand. He refuses to spare Dream a second glance before he's running into battle.

Dream had always found comfort in the fact the memories that had given up only brought him pain, that he was better off without them. Looking at the pink haired orc, tearing apart a corrupted Phalynx like it was butter, he can't help but feel doubt settling like a stone in his heart.

Maybe the Forsworn are right…

Dream tries to shake the thought from his head before he flies down to join the orc in battle.

A thought for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my duolingo streak again, i am currently being hunted by the duolingo owl as i type this. I hope I live to see tomor
> 
> n e way it's day 40??? How did I get this far already??? Time is so wild man


	41. Day 41 - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what we're absolutely _not_ going to talk about is how I wrote Techno/XD smut before I wrote this angst prompt aldjaldh
> 
> Anyway, this isn't that great but we move

It was stupid of him to think he would be the first choice for once. Dream had always preferred George over everyone else - except maybe Sapnap. Even when the real Dream was gone and only the Dreamon remained, he still chose George over everything else. Going so far as to start a war for him.

It was stupid of Techno to think XD would be any different. Sure the angelic being seemed to like him but with the Dreamon locked away, he wouldn't have to spend every waking moment at the Stronghold. Wouldn't _have_ to be around Techno so much anymore.

When he caught sight of the god being an utter simp for the brown haired mortal, giving him gifts and joking about with him like the old Dream did… it hurt?

Techno wasn't sure why it hurt. Maybe it was because he's always been just a little infatuated with Dream, and having a piece of him all to himself made him feel special.

It was dumb to feel like that though. XD was a fucking _god_ , he could do whatever he wanted and no matter how close Techno was to ascension, he couldn't control him. 

It wasn't right for Techno to be getting angry. The rage he felt boiling in his veins as he saw XD following faithfully behind George like a lost puppy was unjustified.

He knew that. Knew it was stupid and wrong. But why did it hurt so much? To see XD happy with someone else.

When Techno returned to the Stronghold, he found the winding halls to be empty and barren of life. XD hadn't even left a sentry in his place.

He really had chosen George over him. Just like Dream did. Just like the _Dreamon_ did. He would always be a second choice, wouldn't he?

Well, except for when it came to Phil, but Phil was his _dad_ and his favoritism came at the cost of his brothers wellbeing. In his pursuit of love, he'd deprived Wilbur and Tommy of any, and that had ended up being the only affection Techno would ever receive from any one.

Techno sighs heavily as he sits himself on a chair at the Syndicate meeting room. He's _so_ tired and he's not quite sure why.

Footsteps pull him out of his reverie and Techno turns his head to spot Ranboo shuffling nervously at the entrance of the meeting room. He says nothing, just raises an eyebrow in question.

"Dream told me he wants to see you." Ranboo admitted quietly like he expected Techno to be mad.

Well, Techno thinks, standing up and patting Ranboo on the shoulder lightly as he walked past. Maybe he wasn't the second choice after all.


	42. Day 42 - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the quality of my writing has been going downhill 👁👄👁
> 
> Idk if this is a warning but use of it/it's pronouns so if that makes you uncomfy just be careful

The Dreamon - Nightmare, it insists it's called - is all that remains of the original Dream. Dreamons are parasites, infecting unsuspecting hosts and feeding off of negative emotions and traumatic experiences until they're strong enough to kill the original owner of the body their in, but keep wearing their skin if they so choose.

It is weird - to look at Dream but know it's someone else behind those eyes. Vibrant green no longer resembling the full of life foresty green they once were but instead more a cold and lifeless emerald.

"I'm glad you came, Techno." It hisses, aura still somehow so intimidating and unsettling despite the fact it is just down to the iconic green hoodie and jeans. No weapons or armour - those were now in the clumsy hands of Tommy and Tubbo after all.

"What'd'ya want?" Techno asks with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. He's not really afraid of Nightmare right now, but he knows to be wary at least.

"Well I just wanted to see my favorite weapon again, is that so bad?"

Techno heart stutters in his chest, every instinct telling him to beat Nightmare into the ground because thats not true, he's a human, he's a _person_. Not a weapon to be used and discarded like everyone seems to think he is. He has feelings and they matter and-

He matters… right?

Techno's silence seems to speak volumes to Nightmare, who's grin is unsettling and seemingly not entirely human, too many, very pointy teeth peek out from behind parted lips. "That's all you are, aren't you? A weapon for people to use however they please and once they get what they want they send you away. If you're lucky that is, and they don't send an army after you to kill you for some made up crime."

Nightmare is hitting on everyone of Techno's insecurities and weaknesses, the piglin is aware he's being manipulated, knows the tactics Nightmare is using but it doesn't stop the niggling feeling of doubt at the back of his mind because _finally someone understands!_

"What do you want, Nightmare?" Techno reiterates, voice surprisingly steady for the inner turmoil going on in his mind.

"You know you would never be _my_ second choice," Nightmare brushes off Techno's question and his admission leaves a tightness in Techno's chest. "You're much more useful than the British twink, George, right?" Nightmare laughs. "I don't see him fighting off an entire nation by himself."

"If you don't tell me what you asked me here for I'm just gonna leave." Techno's scrambling, searching for any sort of control of the situation. Nightmare is hitting too close to home with his words. They both know that, and they also know Technos words are an empty threat.

Nightmare seems to take a moment to think over Its options. Keep pushing and risk Techno actually leaving, or finally reveal his motives?

"You're going to break me out of here," Nightmare decides to take pity on his beloved weapon.

Techno raises an eyebrow. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Besides the fact you owe me a favour?" Nightmare asks, revealing in the way Techno instantly stiffens. "Because I can give you everything you've ever wanted."

"And what would that be?" Techno scoffs.

"You're just like me, Blade, all you want is a family. I can bring Wilbur back, make Tommy more bearable, make sure no one bothers you." Nightmare takes a moment to let his words sink in. "But more than that, I can make you feel loved, like you're more than just a second choice."

…

…

…

"Deal."


	43. Day 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I wrote ages ago as a prompt from the dnb discords Minecraft server launch, I've been holding on to it as something to post if I know I'm going to miss a day and I guess now is a good time.
> 
> This is just an announcement to say I'll be taking a break for about a week. I'm running low on ideas and I want to start working on some of my other fics again as well as some requests I habe that don't exactly fit here so of you want to see Demon Techno a Tangled AU or some Ghost Dream I'm currently working on those as well as my on going fic called Legacy.
> 
> Any way I'll see y'all in a week o7

Dear Bacon,

I fucking hate you, I hate that I can't stop thinking of you. You're on my mind every minute of every day, every breath I take reminds me of you, every time I see something new, or interesting, or beautiful I think back to you.

I must be sick, I've never felt this way before and I'm terrified.

I hate that you make me feel scared. You make me feel weak.

~~Puffy tells me it's love but it can't be. I don't deserve to feel or be loved, especially not by someone as amazing and perfect as you~~

Fuck you.

\- Your Esteemed Rival, Dream

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Adventures of Ghostblade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073135) by [Acid_and_Chlorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_and_Chlorine/pseuds/Acid_and_Chlorine), [Lavender_Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Inferno/pseuds/Lavender_Inferno)
  * [i know i'm a villain, but you're the one who lies.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481315) by [dre_amer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_amer/pseuds/dre_amer)




End file.
